Behold the Nights
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Sequel to STM. Just like her parents before her, Randi Yuki now learns that fighting the Shadow Realm to protect her kingdom is only half the battle. Now she must learn to behold the nights of romance in her future... with a certain Phoenix. Re-write.
1. Chapter 1

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Okay, please don't be mad and/or sad that I deleted the old "Behold the Nights". I'm re-writing it and changing some things but the characters are the same, only edited somewhat. I'm making it so that not all of them go to DA and so that some go to East Academy, North Academy, South Academy, and West Academy too. Hunter x Randi is still the main pairing. Please check this out and don't flame me (mainly because I'm re-writing it)."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YGO GX, the original characters, or the academies. I do however own all OCs (excluding the ones my beta, Divine Child, helped me create) and this storyline. Takes place 20 years into the future and not with 5 D's (hates that show anyway). Please R&R!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter I**

**Beginning a Legacy**

The sun was shining down upon an academy resting in the middle of the ocean on an isle. Duel Academy hadn't changed since the legendary King of Games, Jaden Yuki, attended the institution. Jaden still held the title of King of Games and ruled with his wife, Alicia, at his side. His only child would be starting her freshman year at Seto Kaiba's Duel Academy.

Miranda Astrid Yuki opened the door to her dormitory and looked around it. It was small, with a triple bunk bed, and high ceilings with a shaggy green carpet, three desks, and a small kitchenette by the door along with a small bathroom with a mirror, sink, and toilet. An outhouse resided near the dorms and meal hall down below.

"Just like Mom and Dad," Randi laughed slightly, a smile on her face. "Gotta love Slifer."

Randi was a pretty girl, blooming at the age of fifteen, and having inherited many of her mother's facial features and Alicia's stunning green eyes that were the same color of emeralds. Her hair cascaded down her back in ripples of waves and was a dark brown, her bangs an orange shade and exactly like her father's. She was slim, a little bit over average in height, and slightly muscular from her Martial Arts training and all of the soccer she used to play when she was younger. Her skin was a peaches and cream shade, unlike her mother's fair tone. Randi was dressed in a pair of Slifer Red sneakers, a pair of grey-black jeans, an elbow-length black shirt, fingerless red gloves, a red Slifer blazer, and had a black bandana tied around the crown of her head.

"Might as well wait to see who my roomies are," Randi murmured to herself as she started to unpack, "I sure do miss my cousins though."

She pulled out a photograph of her relatives and looked at them longingly.

Randi's older cousin Éowyn Midori Truesdale and Éowyn's younger sister Raven "Rae" Zirra Truesdale both attended separate academies. Éowyn attended South Academy and Rae attended North Academy. They were the daughters of Syrus and Ami.

Éowyn was older by a year and was shorter than Randi. With shoulder-blade length, layered, raven hair streaked with pale green, she looked a lot like her mother, but had her father's rounded face and wide silver eyes with pale green flecks in her eyes.

Rae was only younger than Randi by a few months. She would be starting out in her freshman year too at North Academy. Rae had amethyst eyes, which she got from her Aunt Tyler, which held icy cerulean blue flecks. Her hair was light blue, like Syrus', and was cut so that it fell to the nape of her neck in the back and stopped at her shoulders in the front. Her parted bangs were cerulean blue. She was shorter than Éowyn by a couple of inches.

"Astrid!"

Randi looked up to hear a soprano-toned voice that was like bells. Only her cousins were allowed to call her by her middle name. She smiled at the sight of her twin cousins, Adrian and Antaria Kimana, the twin son and daughter of her Aunt Tyler and Uncle Cam. Both were petite, small for their age, and wearing Ra uniforms. They were both shy, but Antaria was the more energetic one out of the two.

Antaria was fair-skinned; her long raven hair falling to her hips, and natural strands of blonde caught the light. Her hair was styled like Magician's Valkyria and her eyes were an icy shade of dark brown. She wore an open Ra yellow blazer, a black tank top, a yellow skirt, black capri leggings, and yellow converse lowtops.

Adrian's own raven hair fell to his shoulders, parted in the middle, with the left side tucked behind his ear while the right swung free. He had blond tips and icy green eyes. He wore black jeans with a white belt, a longsleeved black shirt, and a Ra vest with black skate shoes.

"Hey, Ani. Hiya, Adi." Randi greeted the twins. "How's Ra?"

"It's great." Adrian said quietly, giving her a rare smile. "How come you're not in Ra too, Astrid?"

Randi paused and replied, "Failed mainly the written exam but passed through the duel portion with flying colors, I guess." She titled her head to the side, "Don't you two have roommates you have to get to know?"

Antaria blinked, "Oh yeah… Buh-bye!" She snatched Adrian by his arm and dragged him out of the dorm, down the steps, and across the bridge all the way to the Ra Dorms.

Sweatdropping, Randi returned back to her task of unpacking, completely absorbed until she heard the door opening. Turning around, she immediately felt her world crumble.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Randi's left eye began to twitch as she stared at her roommate.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. I cannot be sharing a dorm with..." the barely shorter girl replied.

"What's going on here?" spoke up a male voice.

Turning to the doorway, Randi felt every emotion that made her blood boil. Rage, hatred, anguish, and fury coursed throughout her.

"Don't tell me, Naomi..."

Naomi Akemi Phoenix nodded slightly, before standing next to her twin brother, Hunter Alec Phoenix. Both had silver hair like their father and the same piercing ice blue eyes. Hunter was around five-foot-six, Naomi and inch shorter than himself. Hunter was an exact copy of his father, right down to the hairstyle. Naomi wore her waistlength hair in a low side ponytail, side swept bangs falling into her left eye.

"Miranda Yuki, daughter of Jaden and Alicia Yuki, the Princess of Games," Naomi said to her brother. "And now one of my roommates..."

Randi scowled, "First of all, it's Randi. Second of all, how the heck are you two, the twins of Aster Phoenix the famous Pro Duelist, in Slifer?" She crossed her arms and stared them down.

Naomi actually smiled at her, "I skipped out on my field exam. Same with Hunter."

Hunter grimaced, "Wherever my sister goes, so do I." He replied bitterly, a deep loathing in his eyes.

Randi looked them over. Hunter was wearing a white longsleeved shirt, a Slifer vest, light blue jeans, and silver Chucks. Casual and simple. Naomi wore a simple white tank with her own vest, a black pleated skirt, white ankle socks, and the same sneakers as Randi. Cute and comfy.

"Nice to meetcha," Randi said to Naomi, not seeing her as much of a threat as she did Naomi's twin. They shook hands in greeting. "Can't say the same 'bout your brother, though. Hinter was it?"

"_Hunter_." He growled, gritting his teeth. "_Miranda_,"

"It's Randi! Call me the 'M' word again and I swear I'll punch you into next week!" She hissed.

Hunter crossed his arms, "Fine. You call me by my last name; I'll call you by yours. Deal?"

Randi bit back a nasty comment and responded with, "Deal."

"Guys, please don't fight." Naomi sweatdropped, "We all should be friends."

"Like heck." Both replied, turning their heads stubbornly.

Naomi sighed, '_At least I tried…_' She then smiled, "Hey, have you seen our third roomie yet, Randi?"

Randi stopped boring holes into the side of Hunter's head, "Huh? No."

"She's a twin, like me! She's also the adopted daughter of the famous game creator, Duke Devlin!"

"Duke Devlin?!" Randi's mouth dropped open. "I didn't know he adopted kids!"

The Slifer girl grinned, "Yup, him and his wife, Lin. Two twin girls, Atilea and Aelita."

A/N: The Devlin Twins are my OCs and I at least want them to work out in one story. Normally, they're Duke's adopted sisters, not daughters, but I had to alter that bit for this story.

"Which one's our roommate?" replied Randi, looking excited.

"Atilea,"

Hunter rolled his eyes, "If you'll excuse me, you fangirls, I'm needed elsewhere." He turned towards Naomi. "I wouldn't trust her if I were you, Naomi. She's a Yuki and she can't be trusted."

Naomi scowled, "Whatever, Hunter. I'll make my own decisions, thank you very much."

They watched as he left, slamming the door behind him. They winced at the sound before turning towards one another. Randi sat down on her bunk, watching Naomi starting to unpack.

"Sorry if I'm causing issues between you and that egotistical jerk." Randi said.

She gave her a brilliant smile, "It's okay." Naomi replied. "Hunter just gets a little skeptical about the children of people that knew our dad. We usually end up fighting for about two hours before one of us apologizes. We're really close, since all we have is each other and Dad."

"Where's your mom?" Randi couldn't help but blurt out. Sadly staring at her shoes, Naomi had tears fill her eyes. Randi was next to her in heartbeat, giving her a friendly hug. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"N-No. It's alright." Naomi looked at the taller girl, weakly smiling. "Mom died when Hunter and I were about two. She died saving a little girl from being run over by a car."

Randi had tears filling her eyes, '_No! Don't you dare cry! What are you? A wimp? Don't cry, Miranda!'_

Blinking them back furiously, she turned towards the silver haired girl, "I'm sorry to hear that. I've always had my Mom, Dad, Aunts, Uncles, and Cousins. I've never lost anyone. I know my grandparents died when my mom was eighteen, but..."

Naomi wiped her eyes, "It's okay, Randi. That's all in the past. Hunter and I keep Mom in our hearts. That's all that matters."

"Well, at least we've got one thing in common."

"And that is?"

"We're daughters of two famous duelists!"

She laughed, "Beware of the fanboys!"

Randi twitched, "Believe me. I've had to have my cousin, Rae, use her telekinesis to keep them away."

"Rae Truesdale? She's strong. Isn't she attending North Academy?"

"Scary too, but only if you break her concentration during her serious meditation. Yeah, she is."

Naomi and Randi laughed as they continued unpacking.

Randi paused, before holding out her hand. "Friends?"

Naomi took it, "Friends."

They finished unpacking and waited for Atilea to appear and get acquainted with them.

_Meanwhile…_

Hunter ground his teeth as he stormed into his dorm, which was only around the corner from Naomi's and Randi's. He was surprised to see one of his roommates already in there, unpacking, and humming absentmindedly to himself while he organized his desk and set up an expensive laptop. Very slowly, the identity of this boy clicked and registered in Hunter's brain.

He was Carter Blaise Princeton, the youngest son of Chazz Princeton, the head of the Princeton Electronics Corporation. Carter's mother, Mindy, was a famous fashion designer. His older brother and sister, Chase and Dagger, both attended West Academy. He was a couple of inches shorter than Hunter, somewhat scrawny, but still healthy. He had spiky jet-black hair that went to his ears and the spikes were downward with auburn brown eyes. The red in them made him appear innocent and he wore all black except for the red blazer he wore.

"Hey," Hunter called, his temper simmered down now that he had a distraction from that nuisance, Randi.

Jumping, Carter looked at Hunter, "Hi."

Hunter grinned, "Name's Hunter Phoenix. I'm your roommate."

"Nice to meet you," Carter smiled politely.

"So, wanna head down to the Meal Hall once you're finished?" Hunter suggested casually.

"Okay!" Carter grinned.

It was apparent they were fast friends.

_Meal Hall…_

"You call this food?" many of the Slifers grimaced.

Randi grinned, "This looks awesome!" She was about to dig in when someone stepped in front of her.

"Bad, Randi!" tisked a familiar voice.

Glancing up somewhat, Randi let out a noise of surprise, before she leapt to her feet in pure excitement.

"Cody! Oh my gosh! It's really you!" She shrieked glomping the fellow Slifer.

Cody Jamison Hassleberry was the youngest of the Tyranno Three, Tyranno and Lauren Hassleberry's sons. His older brothers, Wyatt Benjamin and Jackson Simeon, attended other academies. Wyatt was attending South Academy and Jackson was at West. Cody had fair skin, dark brown shaggy hair, and dark forest green-brown eyes. Half an inch taller than Randi, Cody let out a small laugh, before hugging her back. They had been good friends for years. Cody treated Randi like his little sister, since he didn't have any of his own, and Randi treated him like a big brother, since the closest thing to siblings she had were her cousins.

"How's little Miss-I-Like-to-Get-into-Everything-and-Anything?" Cody teased.

Randi made a face, "Annoyed because I was about to eat, but _somebody_ stopped me."

Cody wore a Slifer blazer with the sleeves ripped off, a white shirt, with ripped up blue jeans, and his black tennis shoes. Sitting down in the seat next to her, Cody pulled Randi into a brotherly hug, before they all looked towards the doorway.

"Well, if it isn't my roommates!" Cody exclaimed, "Hey, Carter! What's up, Hunter?"

Hunter smiled, "Hey, Code." He noticeably grimaced when he saw Randi. "Yuki."

Randi gritted her teeth, "Phoenix."

Cody looked between the two, a look of puzzlement forming, before he shrugged. He patted the seat across from himself, Hunter frowning before sitting in it, and he glanced at Naomi, who was strangely quiet as Carter took the empty seat next to her. The door opened and in walked in the third roomie of Randi and Naomi, Atilea Anne Devlin.

"Hey, Ati!" Naomi cried happily, waving to her.

Atilea was a with peaches and cream colored skin, sandy brown hair, which she wore styled like the Dark Magician Girl's, and soft jade green eyes. Wearing a red bandana tied around the crown of her head, Atilea was stared at by some of the Slifer boys, but paid no attention to them. She wore a Slifer blazer, a black tank underneath, light blue jeans, and red and orange Nikes. She carried a Moogle plushie in an open black backpack on her back. Cody checked her out and let out a low whistle that only the table he was sitting at seemed to hear.

Cody put a hand to his mouth and whispered, "Hey, Randi? Who's the cute girl?"

Randi and Naomi's mouths dropped open in shock, "Atilea Devlin. Why?"

"Is she attached?" He grinned.

"Not that I'm aware of..." Randi said slowly.

"You thinking about making a move on her?" Hunter nearly dropped his fork.

Randi glared at him, "You don't have an input! This conversation does _not_ include you, Phoenix!"

Hunter slammed down his fork, "I can join any conversation I want, Yuki! And you can't stop me!"

She stood up, waving her fork in his face, "Just because you're some pretty boy with an attitude doesn't mean you've the right to use it on me!"

"What're you gonna do? Eat me?" Hunter blinked, smirking.

Randi actually blushed, sheepishly putting down the fork, just as Atilea approached the table. She checked out Cody and smiled at him. He smiled back and winked at Hunter and Naomi. Carter was in his own little world, eating, and listening to an MP3 player.

"What's goin' on, Randi?" Atilea asked; she had a Brooklyn accent in her alto voice.

"Phoenix trying to make my already insane life miserable," She grumbled, closing her emerald eyes.

Atilea raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" She replied before noticing Cody. "Oh, I'm Atilea Anne Devlin."

Cody took her hand, and instead of shaking it, brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. "Cody Jamison Hassleberry, at your service, ma'am," She blushed, looking flattered.

Randi and Hunter both gagged, only to be elbowed by Cody and Naomi. Grinning, Atilea took the seat next to Cody, and they began to talk about classes, which would start the next day.

"I have a twin sister, her name's Aelita, and she's a Ra." Atilea was telling Cody, "She's rooming with Randi's cousin, Ani."

Cody smiled, "I'd love to meet her. Is she your identical twin?"

Atilea gave a small nod, "But we style our hair differently and she's a lot shyer than me. She's a studious bookworm too. I'd rather play video games then study any day." She laughed.

Randi, Hunter, Naomi, and Carter all sweatdropped as the two continued to flirt.

"I bet even if you two are identical, you're the prettiest." Cody said, giving her a perfect white grin.

Atilea blushed in reply.

'_Dork_,' Randi and Hunter thought together.

_Ra Dorms…_

"Adi, talk to somebody!" Antaria hissed, elbowing the two boys on either side of her, "You too, Elijah!"

Elijah Alexander Truesdale turned pink at being addressed by his roommate's twin sister. They may've been the cousins of his best friend and cousin, Éowyn, but he still felt shy around them. The youngest son of Zane and Alexis Truesdale, Elijah was exactly like his Uncle Syrus personality-wise. He had turquoise blue eyes with silver flecks that were hidden with his dark blonde bangs. His bangs were like his mother's; his locks framed his face, and stopped at the nape of his neck. He was adorably cute and looked shy and innocent. He wore simple blue jeans, a longsleeved black skirt, and a short sleeved yellow shirt.

His older brother, Zarek Syrian Truesdale, was attending East Academy and looked more like his father, Zane. His hair fell to his shoulders in teal layers, just like Zane's, and his eyes were sharp and hazel, just like Alexis'. He was good-looking, having inherited good looks from both of his parents, and he was tall and muscular, unlike his scrawny and shorter younger brother.

Antaria rolled her eyes and spotted her roommate, "Lita! Over here!" She stopped waving when she heard a loud crash from her right and turned to see her twin, chair and all, on the floor. Adrian was blood red in the face.

Aelita Aimee Devlin approached, blinking her soft jade green eyes. Her sandy brown hair was shoulder length and styled like Amy Lee's, the lead singer of the band Evanescence. Around the crown of it was a black bandana. Aelita wore a white elbow-length shirt, a Ra overvest, black cargo pants, black fingerless combat gloves on her hands, and camo sneakers. She was carrying a light green Carbuncle plushie with her.

Elijah sweatdropped, "Adrian? Earth to psycho-boy!" He then slapped Adrian across the face a couple of times. Still no avail. "What has gotten into you?" He then looked up when he saw a female not related to him and blushed to his dark blonde hair roots. "Um, um, um, um, um..."

"Sorry about them, Aelita." Antaria sighed, rolling her icy brown eyes.

Aelita gave a delicate smile, "It's alright, Antaria."

The two girls began to eat their meal, ignoring the stammering blushing Elijah and the passed out Adrian on the floor.

_Obelisk Dorms…_

The night was still as the ebony lynx leapt inside the dorm through the window from the tree next to the balcony. Halfway through a crouch, the lynx shifted into the form of a teenage boy with chin-length ebony hair and starlight blue eyes that were animalistic. He quickly pulled on a pair of black converse, black jeans, a tight black t-shirt, and a black blazer. He turned and saw his roommate staring at him with a casual look on his face, as if he hadn't just seen a giant cat turn into a Greek teenage boy.

"'Bout time you got back, Sasha." chuckled Austin Roxas Brodie.

Sasha Zindane Lynxanian, an immortal protector of the Kimana Family descendants, jolted slightly. Austin Roxas Brodie was the younger son of Axel and Sheena Brodie, and the only one of the brothers to transfer to Duel Academy from West Academy. He had tan skin, golden brown eyes, and spiky black hair that had a bandana around the crown of his head. The bandana itself was teal and black and he wore a black tank, with a torn brown vest with matching combat pants, and black combat boots. Around his neck was a necklace similar to his father's except it was an eagle and had signs of his mother's famous wind deck. In one ear was a silver earring.

"What are you, a ninja?" Sasha hissed in surprise.

"Technically, yeah," Austin laughed again. "Kaasan's a ninja of the Kagura Clan, remember?"

Sasha sighed and replied, "Let's just head down and eat. I have to check in on Adrian, Antaria, and Miranda."

Austin sighed, "When are you and Dangerouse going to live your own lives?"

"When things quit threatening the well-being of the Kimana Royal Family!"

"Sasha, you've got to learn to live for yourself along with being a never-aging protector of Elyria." Austin paused, wondering if it was wise to continue on, "Danger imprinted."

Sasha stiffened at those words. For nearly 500 years he had waited for the birth and the moment when he would meet the one who would become his sun, his air, his life and he had never found her. And now his younger sister, just now going on 400 years old, had been imprinted?

"To whom?" He whispered, his lips trembling, and his sharpened white teeth visible.

"Andros Eldora," Austin replied softly, "He's Andrion and Candra's five-year-old son. She's waiting for him and going to love and care for him as he grows. Sam emailed me and told me."

Sameron Axel Brodie was Austin's older brother and was still at West Academy. Sam's own eyes were sapphire blue and his black hair was worn in a ponytail while his brown bangs fell into his eyes. Sam wore a black vest over a dark blue/teal tank with black Chinese pants with combat shoes. He also wore a dark teal and black sash with is duel belt overtop of it. He wore his mother's headband the same way she wore hers, black wristbands with an amber necklace around his neck on a black cord, and he wore a gold earring in his one ear like Austin. He was very close to his brother, mother, and father.

"Are you going to be okay?" Austin dared to ask.

Sasha gave a small nod, "I'm heading down to eat. Are you coming?"

Austin nodded as well and followed the shape-shifter out of their dorm. Deep down, he knew that Sasha wasn't okay.

He doubted Sasha would ever stop the feelings of loneliness that lingered in his heart.

_Meanwhile…_

"Shiva? Are you comin', sheila?"

Katra "Kat" Sheila Cook, the second eldest daughter of Jim and Anika Cook, and the transfer from South Academy, rapped her knuckles on the bathroom door. Her long wavy black locks fell to her thighs and her eyes were dark chocolate brown with honey-yellow flecks. She wore a pair of brown hiking boots, khaki shorts, a dark orange tank, a black scarf tied around her neck, and a khaki vest. On her back was a brown backpack and on her head was a black cowboy hat. A brown rabbit was fast asleep on her bed.

"C-Coming…" a soft-spoken voice replied, before the door opened to reveal Shiva Luna Andersen.

Shiva had teal blue locks with dark violet tips and icy raven highlights, which were worn in two braids that fell to her shoulder blades, and her bangs were like her fathers. Her eyes were heterochromatic, just like her mother Cyrah's, only the left eye was light silver and the right was light green. Shiva wore a silver sleeveless tunic top that stopped in mid-thigh, a green tank underneath, dark blue jeans, black, green, and silver combat boots, her mother's bracelet on one wrist, and a black watch on opposite wrist. She was Jesse and Cyrah's only child and the transfer from North Academy.

"Hey, let's head on down to the Welcome Feast." Kat smiled warmly at her roommate and childhood friend.

Shiva nodded shyly before the two left the dorm.

_Later that Night..._

"I can't believe you actually know Yuki personally." Hunter sighed in disbelief.

"What's wrong with Rand?" Cody replied, using his personal little pet name for her.

"Uh, she's my mortal enemy." Hunter sweatdropped.

Cody smiled, "Me thinks you're starting to like her and are just scared to admit it."

Hunter grimaced, "Like heck! That's just sick on so many levels!"

"Whatever." Cody climbed into his bunk. "That Atilea sure is somethin' though..."

"Please don't tell me you're gonna form a helpless crush on her." He replied, sighing.

"Helpless? No. Awesome? Yes." the taller boy replied, smiling still.

"Weirdo," Hunter shot.

"Denier," Cody countered.

He thought about that, "Is that even a word?"

"How should I know?"

"Night, Code."

"Night, Hunt."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding,"

As Hunter closed his ice blue eyes, he had an annoying memory of Randi's face fill his mind. Shaking it out, he rolled over, trying to get to sleep, but the thought of the Princess of Games only a few doors down kept him awake. The only problem was he didn't even know why.

Hunter, though a believer in destiny and fate, was quite unaware that a legacy was about to begin when it came to Miranda Astrid Yuki.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "See, that wasn't so bad, huh? It's easier for me to manage and more interesting this way! So please enjoy, please review, and please do not flame! Later!"  
**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	2. Chapter 2

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Yay, I managed to live and now I can write Chapter 2!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YGO GX, the original characters, or the academies. I do however own all OCs (excluding the ones my beta, Divine Child, helped me create) and this storyline. Takes place 20 years into the future. Please R&R!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter II**

**Pushin' Me Away**

'_What the heck was I thinking? Actually expecting some peace and quiet away from my sister. I'm an idiot, that's what I am_.'

Rae grumbled under her breath as she pulled her cloak tighter around her small frame, searching through the snow-covered courtyard for a spot away from the rowdy duelists of North Academy. She ended up finding an abandoned shed and slipped inside, finding it quite warmer than expected, and saw that with a few adjustments it could be a good place for meditation.

"Probably going to regret this…" Rae murmured in her deadpan tone of voice.

She closed her amethyst eyes and brought her numb hands together, "_Azarath, metrion, zynthos._" Rae opened them, them now glowing white, and she used her telekinesis to shift the broken shelves to one corner of the room, revealing a space heater. "That's convenient."

She bent down and frowned, seeing that it was repairable, but she was horrible with electronics and forbidden to even touch anything similar to one, which really sucked in this day and age, where almost everything was technology based.

"Yo, new girl, need some help?"

Rae cringed at the sound of a voice she recognized. It was Theodore Ingram Talon, a second year with a large ego but the intelligence to make up for it. He was constantly hitting on Rae's roommate, Gabriella Tiana Thompson, and getting thrown out by Dangerous Beatrix Lynxanian, Rae's "personal bodyguard" as Theo described her.

He was a good five-foot-six and a half, was handsome, and had a devious gleam in his eyes, which were a dark ocean blue. His straight, ear length, white blonde hair made him stand out. Theo wore a pair of black jeans, blue and white jacket, black fingerless combat gloves, and black sneakers. Theo was leaning against the wall of the shed, having slipped in unnoticed, and had a smug look on his face.

"I don't need or want anything from you." Rae mumbled, irritated enough as it was.

"Well, my twin Lance is pretty good with fixing things. You should let him help you with that heater, unless you'd rather freeze to death." Theo shrugged, "Either way, doesn't bother me any."

Rae paused for a second. Lancelot Klaus Talon was different than Theo and Rae actually liked him. He was a self-conscious boy, every bit as handsome as Theo, but his white blonde hair was spiky and fell to his collar in downward spikes. He normally ran around in a Nightwish t-shirt and jeans.

"I want Lance's help." Rae finally decided.

Theo nodded and disappeared. Five minutes later, he reappeared with his twin brother and Rae's two roommates. It didn't surprise her to see Danger, who was always close by, but it was a little shocking to see Gabi out of the warmth of their dorm, and around Theo nonetheless. Theo was always flirting with Gabi and making her uncomfortable.

"This the heater?" Lance asked softly, blushing when he saw Rae.

"Yes, thank you." Rae replied, her voice emotionless, despite her gratitude.

Gabi gave Rae a small shy smile. She was a pretty girl, with shoulder-length brown hair, and big lilac eyes behind rectangular framed glasses. Freckles rested on her cheeks and she wore a lilac snow jacket with white pants and snowboots. Danger remained stoic and silent, keenly observing Theo and Lance. Her waistlength gold locks were worn down in loose waves with some of it falling over her chest and wrapped in black ribbons (similar to Miho's from MegaTokyo) while her feathered bangs were above a pair of animalistic sunfire orange eyes. She wore a black jean skirt, white and black stripped tights, black combat boots, and a black tank over a white shimmering elbow-length shirt despite the cold.

"Here we go." Lance said, his eyes shining, once the space heater was working.

"This is cozy." Gabi said quietly, her accent southern.

"Thought it would be a good place for peace and quiet." Rae admitted.

Theo had a brilliant idea, "It can be a clubhouse for us!"

Danger snorted, "Aren't you a little old for that, Theodore?"

Theo ignored her comment, "What do you say guys? It could be fun!"

"Well…" Lance, being the responsible twin, agreed. "As long as Rae gets to use it whenever she needs to meditate."

The bluenette actually blushed at his consideration.

"Then it's settled!" Theo then began to list off the things they would need, including beanbags and a couple more heaters.

Gabi, Danger, Lance, and Rae exchanged a simple look.

_South Academy_

"Eli, Eli, Kat's met a boy!" Claudia Dyana Cook exclaimed in excitement, reading her younger sister's email.

Her sister glanced up from her homework, "Wonderful. Now leave my dorm." She said in a strange accent that was hard to really understand.

Claudia pouted, "Show some enthusiasm, Eli. Your big sister might actually fall in love!"

Kat was the middle sister of the three. Claudia was the eldest, was about average height, had honey-blonde hair which she wore in a bun, bright blue eyes, and wore a denim skirt, white ballet slippers, and a white blouse.

Elizabeth "Eli" Mae Cook was the next-to-youngest out of the siblings and far by the scariest looking. Her aura was somewhat dark and intimidating. Her eyes were an eerie honey-yellow shade and her locks were honey-blonde with natural black and brown highlights throughout them. She wore her hair in a low side-ponytail with a giant black spider hairclip and side-swept bangs fell into her eyes. Eli wore a pair of black jeans, brown boots, a black tee with a glow-in-the-dark white spider stretching across the chest over a white longsleeved shirt, and black fingerless gloves. Lying carelessly on the floor and fast asleep was her baby croc, Indie, which was short for Indiana Jones.

The youngest of their family and only boy was Andrew Sora Cook. Andrew was only five-foot, had dark chocolate brown hair that fell to the nape of his neck, with his bangs falling to his ears and parted. His own eyes were a honey-brown and very warm. He normally wore an outfit that consisted of tan cargo pants, a white tee, an orange and brown vest, his Dad's old scarf that he wore tied around his arm like an armlet, and a black cowboy hat that was exactly like Kat's. He was currently at home with their parents, Anika and Jim, and taking care of Shirley and Maximus, their dad's croc and their mom's Great Dane.

"So?" Eli replied, clearly uninterested.

"Don't give me that." Claudia scowled, disliking her sister's lack of interest. "You know how much Kat's been afraid of falling in love."

Eli sighed and replied, "Guess you're right."

Claudia had a teasing look in her blue eyes, "'Sides, you can't act like you don't care about relationships. You're dating Aunt Sheena's eldest son, Sam."

"Claud! Out! Now!" Eli shouted, growling.

Claudia grabbed her laptop and darted for the exit, laughing the entire way. She ended up outside and in the courtyard of the academy. Stretching out underneath a eucalyptus tree, Claudia resumed reading her email from Kat.

_Dear Sis,_

_Duel Academy sure is somethin' else compared to the Great Down Under! My roommate is pretty nice. Her name's Shiva Andersen. She's the daughter of Aunt Cyrah. I miss her and Aunt Sheena and Aunt Zoe. How's Eli and Sam doin'? Long distance isn't hurtin' them, is it? Speakin' of relationships, I saw a really nice guy last week. His name's Sasha. Yeah, I know, strange name for a dude, but he's really sweet and nice. Protective, too. He absolutely adores Randi. I haven't actually, y'know, talked to him yet. Doubt he knows I exist by the look of things. Anyways, I'll email you once anything else happens. Give my love to Eli._

_Love,_

_Kat _

Claudia replied and told her about her first week of her third year at South Academy. The new transfer student from Duel Academy, Wyatt Hassleberry, had made her acquaintance and she was beginning to like him. He was handsome, with deep tan skin, ebony hair that he wore in a low ponytail with a blue and white camo bandana and dark forest green-brown eyes. He wore khaki cargo pants, black boots, a blue tank, and a sleeveless white and blue vest. He had two younger brothers, Jackson and Cody.

"Hiya, Claud!"

Claudia looked up after she sent her email and was greeted by her new friend, Éowyn Truesdale. The petite second year was wearing a pale green polo over a black longsleeved shirt, a pleated black kneelength skirt, neon green tights, black combat boots that stop in mid-shin, a black digital watch on her left wrist, and a strange gold band on her right wrist with three stones set into it; a pale green one, a cerulean blue one, and then a dark violet one.

"Oh, hey." Claudia smiled, "How's your day been so far?"

Éowyn plopped down beside her and watched the koala above them eat, "Long. I did get a chance to talk to my cousin, Elijah, and my fiancé."

Claudia's eyes widened at the word "fiancé".

"You're engaged?! Why have you neglected to tell me this?!" the Aussie hissed, completely thrilled at this piece of gossip.

"Slipped my mind," Éowyn said sheepishly.

Claudia's jaw dropped, "How does something important like you're getting married soon slip your freakin' mind, girl?!"

The dark-haired girl responded slowly, "You see, my engagement to Chase Princeton has been in my life for as long as I can remember. My mom, Ami, and Chase's dad, Chazz, are best friends. They set up the engagement when I was five and Chase was six. Chase is going to West Academy for his final year of school." Éowyn explained softly.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED TO _THE_ CHASE PRINCETON?!"

Éowyn laughed. It was going to be a long conversation.

_East Academy_

"How's my brother?" Zarek asked into the phone of his dorm, opening the blinds, and gazing at the mountains of the side of the valley the academy he attended resided in. Air ships passed by overhead.

"He's just fine," Sasha replied on the other end. "I've checked in on him periodically as well."

"Thanks," Zarek sighed. "I'm not sure what I'd do if anything happened to Elijah."

"You're welcome, Z." Sasha replied before hanging up.

Zarek disconnected the phone and placed it on his desk. Even though he wasn't there, Zarek still protected Elijah from the shadows, just like he always had. He glanced around his room and then pulled on his tight black t-shirt and his gray jeans and white jean vest. He slipped on his grey and black sneakers next before exiting the dorm and heading down the corridors toward the library, where he knew he would find his best friend, cousin, and roommate.

"Hey, Z." Alexion Jacob Izumiya greeted.

His surname was actually Gecko, but Alexion felt more comfortable going by his mother's maiden name. He was as good-looking as Zarek and the only child of Zoe and Adrian Gecko. His hair was purple, like his father's, except longer, and pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, with a few light blue-white streaks through his hair as well as his bangs. His eyes were grey with raspberry pink flecks and behind a pair of glasses. Alexion wore a dark purple tank, with a dark blue zip up short sleeved hoodie, with baggie khakis, and dark blue, silver, and white tennis shoes. And a silver chain with a pair of wings on it around his neck and a leather bracelet around his wrist with his parents' initials, A.G and Z.I, on it.

"Hey, Lex." Zarek greeted, a cool and collected grin on his face. "Hey Riah. Hi, Kiana."

Myriah Kara Misawa and Kiana Rasia Rhodes smiled at him.

Myriah was the daughter of Bastion and Jasmine Misawa. Her raven hair had been styled exactly like her mothers, and her eyes were dark brown with grey-blue throughout them. A top duelist and second year, Myriah was good friends with Zarek's cousin Éowyn. She wore a dark green tank, with a black gauze pull-over top, a golden yellow studded leather belt hanging over one hip, a white mini-skirt, black capri leggings, and dark green, black, and yellow lace-up combat boots that stop in mid-calf.

Kiana was Zarek's cousin on his mother's side, the daughter of Atticus. With dark chocolate brown hair and eyes, she looked a lot like her father. She wore it pleated and it fell to her hips. She was wearing a rose red silk spaghetti strap top, black capri pants, and black flip-flops. She had been born in Barcelona, Spain and had a very exotic flair in her personality. She was dating Alexion and had been for a little over a year now.

"How's Elijah doing?" Myriah asked quietly.

"Sasha's keeping an eye on him. Elijah's doing fairly well for his first week. He's even managing to speak in class in front of girls now." Zarek chuckled.

Kiana grinned, "Aw, my baby cuz is growing up."

Alexion laughed, "Don't rush him, Kia."

"I wonder how Chasey's doin' all by himself at West Academy…" Kiana then sighed, thinking about her best friend.

Zarek thought of his cousin, Éowyn's, fiancé and replied, "He's not completely alone. He does have Jackson, Sam, and his sister."

Kiana sighed, "True. I just miss him."

"It'll be alright." Alexion pecked her on the cheek.

Myriah watched Zarek gaze absentmindedly at his folded hands.

_West Academy_

"What? My brother is actually hooking up with your girlfriend's sister?" Jackson exclaimed in shock.

Jackson Simeon Hassleberry was the middle child out of the Tyranno Three. His skin was tan, his hair was short, brown, and spikey, and his eyes were green-gold. He wore ripped up blue jeans, a dark green camo shirt, and black sneakers.

Sam sighed and rubbed his temples, "Yes, Jackson."

Jackson thought that over, "Dang, Claudia and Wyatt? Chaotic couple, much." He shook his head at the thought. "Where's Dagger and Chase?"

Sam indicated over the other tan boy's shoulder where the eldest son and the only daughter of Chazz and Mindy sat, conversing with a web cam to their little brother, Carter, at Duel Academy.

Chase Hiroki Princeton's jet-black locks fell to his ears and were semi-spiky. His hazel brown eyes were exactly like his mother's and were bright. He wore his brown shoes, black slacks, and s light grey shirt. His mother hated his fashion sense, but he was comfortable and happy.

Dagger was the only one who actually tolerated the Ojamas. Her jet-black bangs were cut directly above her dark grey eyes, and she wore it in a ponytail like Mindy's. Wearing a pair of dark grey capri pants, a black halter top, and black and grey sneakers, Dagger's appearance practically screamed tomboy, though she was the semi-opposite.

"Not as chaotic as Chase and Éowyn, but we've had time to adjust to that." Sam pointed out.

Jackson was checking out Dagger, "Do you think he'd kill me if I stole a kiss from Dagger?"

Sam chuckled, "Since she's your girlfriend I doubt he can complain."

Grinning wildly, Jackson slipped off, stole a kiss from Dagger, got beat upside the head with one of Chase's shoes, and returned looking oddly happy. Sam shook his head and wished he could see Eli but knew he'd have to tolerate the distance.

The incredibly evil long distance that seemed to be pushing her away from him.

"I can only hope she's happy…" Sam sighed softly, closing his sapphire eyes.

_Duel Academy_

"Randi… Randi… RANDI!!"

Randi awoke to someone shouting in her ear, nearly making her lose all of her hearing, and causing her to roll sideways off her bunk and land sprawled out on the floor. Groaning, she looked up to see Naomi and Atilea both standing over her.

"What?" Randi demanded, growling in irritancy.

Atilea giggled, "Time to get up. We have to get ready for the party."

Naomi laughed, "Sorry we interrupted your beauty sleep, Randi. But you did ask Ati to wake you for the party. You promised your aunt you'd keep an eye on Adrian and Ani." She reminded her.

"Kill me now…" moaned Randi, hitting her forehead into her arms.

"Up and at 'em, little missy!" Cody's voice barked, causing her to quickly pull the sheets over her head. He blinked along with Hunter, "What's wrong with Rand?"

"PHOENIX!! OUT!!" Randi shouted from within the depths of her blanket fort.

Hunter rushed out of the room without a second thought. They had been at Duel Academy for a week. And that one week had taught Hunter never to make Randi mad. She made Attila the Hun look like fluffy bunnies. Hunter stopped running just as he saw a fellow Slifer, who he had last seen talking to his brother and sister on his laptop.

"Carter! Wait up!" Hunter rushed towards the Chazz Look-a-Like and grinned. "How's it goin'?"

Carter smiled, "Great."

"Cool. Wanna head to the party together?"

The smaller boy made a face, "You made Randi mad, didn't you?"

He sweatdropped, "Kinda…"

He sweatdropped as well, "Idiot."

"Meh. Let's just head to the party."

_Fifteen Minutes Later…_

"Hey, Adi, look at Lita!" Antaria teased, elbowing her twin brother, and smirking. Adrian blushed when he saw Aelita. "Aw! You like her!"

"D-Do not!" Adrian stammered, glaring at his sister.

Randi appeared, "You two fighting again?" She demanded, crossing her arms, and towering over her cousins.

Adrian and Antaria jumped, "N-No!"

"Uh-huh. That's what I thought. Don't make me give you a monitor." Randi threatened, before she walked off. "Have fun."

"Speaking of fun, I want to see some duel action." Cody said, standing next to Atilea.

Naomi grinned and said, "What do you guys say?"

Austin and Sasha nodded and randomly selected two duelists. It ended up being Randi and Antaria, who both blinked, and shrugged.

"What are we waiting for?" Randi laughed. "I've been waitin' to throw down all summer! So get moving!"

Duel disks activated, the two girls stepped into the area Elijah directed them to and drew their hands. Randi's duel disk was red, Antaria's blue, to show which dorm they were in and representing.

**A: 4000**

**R: 4000**

"I'll go first." Randi exclaimed happily, "Let's heat things up some! Burstinatrix (3 1200/800) in attack mode!"

Burstinatrix looked over her shoulder at Randi, "_I'm assuming I have to assist in defeating the Keeper of the Guardian Forces?_" She asked.

Randi nodded at her duel spirit and friend before she placed two cards face down, "I end my turn."

"'Kay, my go then." Antaria drew and giggled. "Yay! Go Carbuncle (3 0500/1300)! Defense mode!" Aelita let out a cheer with Atilea when Carbuncle appeared on the field. Aelita huggling her plushie of the famous being and smiling. "And thanks to his special ability, I get 500 more life points for you having Burstinatrix on the field! Then I'll end my turn by equipping Ruby Glare to Carbuncle! Now all attacks on him are negated!"

**A: 4500**

**R: 4000**

"_Clever move. I'm impressed._" Randi thought, drawing. "Awesome. Now I'll activate one of my facedowns!" She pressed a button causing the hologram to flip up. "Burst Impact! Now all monsters on the field other than Burstinatrix are destroyed and the controllers of the monsters receive 300 points of damage. Then I'll summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (4 1500/1200) to the field in attack mode and attack you directly with Burstinatrix!"

**A: 1500**

**R: 4000**

"Agh!" Antaria let out a cry of pain as Gazelle attacked her and Burstinatrix's fire blast consumed her body. Adrian was about to rush forward when Elijah stopped him. She stood up and wiped her mouth with her gloved hand, "My go, Randi." Antaria drew. "I'm gonna summon Diablos (4 1900/1600) in attack mode! Now I'm gonna play this magic card, Guardian Calling, which allows me to summon any Guardian Force in my hand. And I choose to summon Bahamut (8 4000/3600) to the field!"

Austin's eyes widened, "The Legendary Dragon…"

Shiva's widened as well, "I never thought I'd see it played so effectively."

Sasha stared intensely at Randi, '_I knew she was strong… but this is just incredible!_'

"And it's only Ani's second turn." Adrian commented happily. "Go Ani!!"

Randi made a face, "Hey! I'm still here too you know!"

Carter laughed, "Keep in mind he's the son of Cameron Nelson."

"True…"

Antaria cleared her throat, "I'd like to finish my turn…" Everyone quieted down. "Diablos! Wipe out Gazelle!"

**A: 1500**

**R: 3600**

"_Randi!_" Burstinatrix braced herself as Bahamut stared her down.

"Bahamut! Mega Flare!" Antaria shouted, targeting the E-Heroine.

Randi was on it quicker than a shot, "Not so fast! Go Negate Attack!" The blast faded away in swirling vortex. "No one's takin' out Burstinatrix!" She growled. "She's my companion and friend!"

Hunter turned to Cody, "She always like that?"

Cody nodded, "Rand is very protective over Burstinatrix and Dreamsprite. Some of us can see 'em too."

"See what?" Naomi asked curiously.

"Duel Spirits." Shiva spoke up, appearing next to them. "They're part of us and we protect them. Special duelists hold the ability to see these beings." To prove her point, she indicated to Ruby Carbuncle, who resided on her shoulder.

"Wow…" Hunter whispered, "Yuki really does care then…"

Naomi giggled, "Aw! Hunter likes Randi! Hunter likes Randi!" She sang teasingly.

He blushed crimson, "I DO NOT!!" He hissed.

"I end." Antaria sighed, clearly defeated this turn.

Randi began her third turn, "Playtime's over." She whispered to Burstinatrix, who nodded slightly. "I'm gonna play Polymerization, fusing Burstinatrix, Avian (3 1000/1000), Clayman (4 0800/2000), and Bubbleman (0800/1200) to summon Elemental Hero Elixier (10 2900/2600) in attack mode! Now I'm gonna play Skyscraper! And my monster gets 300 points for every monster you have you has the same attribute! Looks like Bahamut's a winner today! Elixier (10 4200/2600), wipe out Diablos!"

**A: 0000**

**R: 3600**

Once the field cleared, everyone all gulped except for Sasha.

The Princess of Games had taken down her own cousin in three turns.

Antaria collapsed to her knees, wincing in pain over the last attack, and Adrian quickly rushed forward. Carter did too.

"You okay?" Carter whispered, touching Antaria's shoulder, and he blushed when he noticed how pretty he thought she was.

"Yeah." Antaria said cheerfully, "I'm Antaria! But you can call me Ani!"

"Carter." He smiled shyly and warmly at her, Adrian blinking a few times, looking rather lost.

Helping the smaller girl to her feet, both boys grin at one another, before Adrian turned and bumped into a slightly taller figure. He blushed all the way to his hair roots as jade green eyes stare at him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry… Are you okay?" Aelita whispered softly.

Adrian simply fainted, Elijah and Atilea sweatdropping as they stared at him. Aelita blinked a few times in surprise and embarrassment.

Why did this boy keep on fainting around her?

Randi sighed as she watched the chaos. Naomi was reading palms. Everyone was dancing and having fun.

Well… except for Randi and Hunter.

Randi slipped onto the balcony, quite aware that Sasha was monitoring her every move, and looked at the full moon shining above the island.

"What do you want, Phoenix?" Randi said as he joined her on the balcony.

"Nothing." Hunter said quickly.

Her emerald eyes looked at him in disbelief.

Hunter sighed, "I'm worried about my dad."

"What's wrong with Aster?" Randi replied softly.

"He misses Mom…" Hunter whispered.

Randi felt sadness inside once more at the mentioning of their mother, "I know what happened… what was her name?"

Hunter looked towards her in surprise, "Neomi. Neomi Dawn Hunter-Phoenix. I was named after her maiden name."

"I bet she was beautiful." sighed the barely shorter girl.

He pulled out an old photograph from his wallet, handing it to her. She took it and looked at a picture of Aster and Neomi both laughing and holding their children. Hunter and Naomi were only about one. Neomi had dark forest green eyes and black-brown curly hair. She was very pretty, like Naomi.

"I was right…" Randi whispered, finally looking at him, and she handed him back the photograph.

"She died a week after this was taken." Hunter choked out. "Naomi and I can only remember some memories of her, but not a lot. Dad would always tell us stories when we were growing up. About how they met… and how she always tried to make everything right…"

Randi stared in surprise. Never had she seen a boy cry before.

"Hey, it's alright. She's in a better place now." She coaxed, hugging Hunter gently. "Please don't cry on me, Hunter."

Both paused.

"Y-You called me "Hunter"." He sniffled. "W-Why, Randi?"

"You just called me by my name…" Randi blushed slightly.

A moment of silence passed before Hunter turned and went back inside. Randi sighed, scolding herself for showing concern for her enemy, and jumped when he stuck his head back outside.

"Yo, Yuki!" Hunter exclaimed.

"What?!" She snapped.

Hunter fell silent before whispering a quick, "Thanks…"

Randi blinked before whispering, "Oh, um, you're welcome…"

After returning inside, they were surprised to see Elijah and Shiva at Naomi's mercy. Randi approached the group curiously.

"What's up?" She asked Antaria.

"Naomi says that Elijah and Shiva are gonna end up dating by September." Antaria answered, giggling. "So cute!"

Randi cocked her head to the side at her roomie, "Naomi. We need to talk about _your_ future."

Naomi laughed, "I'm one hundred percent certain about these two, Randi! Don't worry! Now who's next?"

Cody and Atilea laughed together, "They are!" They shoved Aelita and Adrian forward.

Blushing, both avoided each other's eyes as Naomi took their palms and held them in her hands.

"You guys are a perfect match!" Naomi exclaimed brightly. "One of you will realize your feelings unexpectedly and confess during a holiday!"

Aelita turned to Atilea, "YOU ARE SO DEAD, ATI, FOR MAKING ME AND POOR ADRIAN DO THAT!!" Tackling her Slifer sister both started to wrestle on the floor, people calling out bets.

Carter tapped Antaria on the shoulder, "A-Ani… um… would you like to dance?" He asked, chibi-blushing.

"Okay, Carter!" exclaimed Antaria brightly, taking his hand, and leading him to the dance floor.

Randi and Adrian both blinked, "Is that really Ani?"

"I guess it is." Randi laughed softly. "She's growing up."

During the catfight, Shiva, who was blood red, had been led away by Kat, who most people hadn't noticed her presence, including Sasha. Elijah was frozen solid due to Randi's presence. Said girl sweatdropped before she was suddenly pushed onto the dance floor. Another figure was being shoved towards her. A hot blush rushed to her face when she was face-to-face with none other than Hunter. The dancers had made sure they couldn't escape and were forced to dance.

"This doesn't mean we're friends." She growled, as they began to dance to "Pushin' Me Away" by the Jonas Brothers, to get the stares off of them.

"Like heck I'd wanna be friends with you, Yuki." Hunter growled back.

Randi wasn't the only one being tortured. Austin had captured Elijah and Kat had grabbed Shiva forcing them to dance. Elijah was completely red the entire time, along with Shiva, but eventually Elijah's blush finally faded away. They did make a really cute couple…

"Holy crap! Is Elijah dancing with a girl? Not related to him?" Adrian stood there in disbelief next to Randi, who had escaped just after "Pushin' Me Away".

"Yup. That's Shiva. She's an Obelisk." Randi replied. She noticed a familiar girl sighing as she watched Atilea dancing with Cody. "Hey, Adi."

"What?" Adrian said.

Randi indicated towards Aelita, "Be the sweetie you are and ask Aelita to dance. She looks really sad."

Adrian blushed, "But, Randi… I… I can't…" He whispered.

"And why not?" demanded the taller girl.

His icy green eyes closed, "I'm scared… she's really pretty and I'm… I'm…"

She knelt down so she was eye-level, "You are _not_ bothering anyone by being here. Now go and ask her to dance." Randi ordered. "Or I'll tell Ani that it was _you_ who accidentally killed her box turtle."

"Yes ma'am!"

Adrian saluted Randi, quickly rushing towards Aelita. After blushing for a few minutes and a lot of stuttering, he managed to ask her to dance. Aelita nodded happily and shyly and they began to do so just as another song came on.

"Hey! Naomi! Come read Randi's and Hunter's palms!" Atilea shouted with Cody.

Randi and Hunter cringed in fear, "NO WAY!" they shouted before attempting to flee. Cody grabbed them both by the backs of their shirts and dropped them right in front of Hunter's twin. "AHHH!"

Naomi winked, "Its only fortune telling. Now be good little peoples and stay put."

Whimpering, both watched as Naomi began to read their palms. After a few seconds, her ice blue orbs sparkled.

"I knew it! You two are going to fall in love! I knew it!" She cheered happily.

"That's freakin' absurd." Randi snarled, rage in her emerald stare. "I refuse to believe that! I hate your brother, Naomi! And I would never fall for a stuck up pretty boy like himself!"

"Yeah, what she said- HEY!"

With a sound of complete rage, Randi took off for the door, Sasha immediately chasing after her while others called out her name.

"Way to go, Naomi. You pushed her away with your stupid predictions." snapped Hunter. "Now she's gonna be mad and psycho for the rest of the week."

Naomi glared at him, "Shut up, Hunter."

Deep down, she wasn't sure if she had pushed Randi away at all.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "15 pages? Where the flip did all of this come from? Did it seriously come from MY brain? Wow! Rofl. Please R&R, no flames, and enjoy!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	3. Chapter 3

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "I actually am inspired to write this. Shocks me too. LOL. Thanks for reviewing (if you did) and please do so again."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YGO GX, the original characters, or the academies. I do however own all OCs (excluding the ones my beta, Divine Child, helped me create) and this storyline. Takes place 20 years into the future. Please R&R!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter III**

**Changing Inside**

Sasha ran as fast as he could, watching Randi's lock hair flying behind her, and the moonlight illuminated his way. She ran and didn't stop running until she reached the cliffs near the base of the Slifer dorms. There, she stopped, her fists clenched at her sides, and breathing heavily.

"Princess…" Sasha's voice was concerned as he approached her.

Randi stiffened at her title; her birthright.

"Elyria is _gone_, Sasha." She reminded him softly. "I'm alright. I'm just upset."

Sasha bit his lip, "That's what I'm afraid of. You need control, Miranda, or else your powers might-"

Randi whirled around, her eyes now heterochromatic. One was scarlet, the other gold, and the life was gone from them. Sasha didn't flinch and merely stared at her as her body shook in evident rage.

"My powers are under control!!" She hissed, her voice venomous, and an octave lower.

"Miranda," Sasha whispered simply.

Randi gripped the sides of her head, slamming her eyes shut, and trying to control the shudders that racked her body. They dwindled away and she took in deep gulps of air. Sinking to her knees, Randi felt Sasha's strong sturdy hands holding her shoulders seconds later, and felt his warm breath on her neck as he whispered to her in another language.

Everything went dark…

_Meanwhile…_

"Astrid!?"

Emotion rang through Rae's voice as she shot awake in her bed. Danger lifted her head, concern flickering in her eyes.

"It's alright, child." Danger reassured her. "Princess Miranda is fine."

Rae nodded, taking in deep gulps of air, trying to soothe her nerves. Gabi murmured in her sleep and rolled over. Slowly, Rae lied back down on her bed, and shut her eyes, the vivid image of Randi losing control fresh within her mind.

Danger glanced out the window and thought of her brother. She sensed his pain still and she felt it strengthen the moment Austin revealed to Sasha that she had imprinted.

Andros was her world now; her sun.

He was everything to her.

She would love and protect him for as long as she may live.

If only Sasha would find his sun…

_Duel Academy_

"Is she gonna be alright?" Atilea asked, worried.

"Yes, she should be fine." Sasha replied.

Naomi pressed a cool rag to Randi's brow, biting her lip, and looked as if she was willing the fever to break. Cody and Carter were both seated in the desk chairs, watching worriedly.

"Where's Hunter?" Sasha asked, noting Naomi's twin's absence.

"He didn't feel welcome," grunted Cody, his eyes narrowed.

Sasha shook his head in reply.

"I'll call you if anything happens." Carter promised.

"Thank you,"

Sasha closed his eyes, said a quick prayer under his breath, and then left the Slifer dorms. He headed back across the bridge and passed Aelita, Antaria, Adrian, and Elijah outside of the Ra dorms, reassured them that Randi was alright, and continued to his destination.

He reached the Obelisk Dorms and noticed a girl with long wavy black locks that cascaded to her hips and wearing a black cowboy hat waiting. He blinked, trying to see if he recalled ever seeing her before, and found no recognition whatsoever. He only knew that this must be the South Academy transfer student, Katra Cook, from the look of her appearance. He knew her name, but not her face.

However, when she looked up, Sasha felt everything shift.

Deep chocolate brown eyes were suddenly piercing through him, a fair toned face with a full kissable mouth locking in his mind, and the faint blush across her cheekbones made his heart pound.

Everything inside of Sasha came undone as he stared at the porcelain face of the human girl before him. All the bonds that held him to his life, except for one, the one that destined for him to be the never-aging protector of the Kimana Royal Family, were severed completely. Everything that had once been important to him didn't matter anymore. Now a golden bond, an unbreakable one, held him to the center of the universe.

The gravity of the earth no longer held Sasha to the place in which he stood.

The girl before him held him there now.

Katra.

"Is Randi alright?" She asked, her accented voice the most beautiful sound ever to reach Sasha's ears.

"She's fine," Sasha whispered, trembling, and he subconsciously moved closer to her, as if moving to protect her from unseen danger. "My name is Sasha Lynxanian."

"I'm Katra Cook. Everyone calls me Kat. "

"May I call you Katra? Your name is so beautiful…" Sasha's mesmerizing eyes held Kat in place.

"A-Alright…" Her heart was thumping faster now.

No one had ever been allowed to call her by her full name.

"It means "pure"." Sasha continued, his Greek baritone making her knees go weak, "Your name… so beautiful… like you…"

Kat blinked in shock at these words. She had never been described as beautiful before, especially from a good-looking boy like Sasha. Claudia was the one always asked out on dates. Eli was the one dating the good-looking Sam Brodie. Kat had always been the invisible middle sister, always just looking out for Andrew and Andros, never noticing the teenage world or falling in love.

What had changed?

"Um… thank you…" She bit her full lip, Sasha's blue orbs staring at her intensely.

"Miranda will be fine," Sasha said again, "Are you hungry?"

Kat nodded automatically, not really registering the question, but simply wanting to spend as much time as possible with the creature beside her.

_Domino_

"Ali, what's wrong?" Jaden asked, gripping his wife's shoulder gently, and easing her gently onto the edge of the bed.

She turned and gazed at him tears of happiness in her emerald eyes, "Sasha finally imprinted."

Jaden grinned, "After 500 years of waiting, I'm glad. Who's the lucky girl?"

With trembling hands, Alicia scrambled to grab a photo album, and flipped it open to a picture of Jim and Anika's family. She immediately pointed at the second eldest daughter, the one with Anika's deep chocolate eyes.

"Kat? Really?" Jaden raised an eyebrow.

Alicia nodded, "I saw it happen, Jay. Every bond other than protecting my family was severed from Sasha the moment he saw her face."

Jaden glanced at his cell phone, "Probably should tell the others. Someone has to explain to Kat…"

"Let Sasha. He deserves it." Alicia breathed.

Nodding, Jaden swooped down to kiss Alicia's forehead, before he returned to his abandoned task.

_South Academy_

"ELI, WAKE UP!"

Eli groaned at the sound of Claudia's voice and furious poundings on her dorm door. She had finally just gotten to sleep and now her older sister was bothering her with probably some irritating gossip. Indie snapped his jaws, as if to ask "Can I bite her?" and Eli shook her head no. Sighing, Indie watched as Eli got to her feet, and opened the door with an annoyed look on her face.

"What?" She growled.

Claudia had the smuggest grin on her face, "Kat has a boyfriend!"

Eli blinked. Those words actually surprised her.

"She does?"

"Not official yet but this guy is head over heels for her! My new pal Naomi sent me this video clip of the two!"

Claudia held up her laptop and played the video clip of Sasha doting on Kat with nothing but love in his eyes and protection in his demeanor.

"Wow… he's kinda… pretty?" Eli blinked, trying to find the appropriate word. "That's not it… huh… what is he…?"

"Dead sexy?" Claudia guessed, resulting in Eli to shake her head, "Stunning? Dazzling? Edward Cullen?"

Eli made a face at the last one, "Nevermind. Go talk to Wyatt or something. I need sleep." She closed the door in her sister's face.

"Jacob Black?!" Claudia muffily cried from the door.

Eli paused and hit her fist in her hand, "That's it." She murmured. "He's totally a Jacob."

Indie rolled his eyes.

_West Academy_

"Sam? Sam? Oh, Sammy!"

Sam groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. As much as he adored Dagger Princeton like a little sister, there was nothing worse than being woken up by her on a Saturday morning. A morning he should be sleeping in, mind you…

"Open the door please!" Dagger begged.

"Fine!!"

Angrily throwing off the sheets, Sam swung his legs over the side of the bed, stood up, unlocked the door, and then flung himself back onto the mattress.

Dagger opened the door and stuck her head inside, "Sammy, why are you still in bed? It's a beautiful day and you should be out in the sun and in the fresh air!" She sang cheerfully.

Sam glared at her with one sapphire eye, "Dagger, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you_ want_ to be thrown into a tree?"

She pouted, "Meanie-face."

Sam didn't reply.

Dagger plopped down on the edge of the bed and absentmindedly ran her hand across the small of his bare back. Sam gritted his teeth. He hated to be touched by anyone other than Eli but he restrained himself from sending Dagger out the window.

Number one, if he did, he'd feel like crap because Dagger was a girl and one of his closest friends. Number two, Chase would end up murdering him.

"I think I know what's wrong. You miss Eli." Dagger sighed.

Sam's anger evaporated. Leave it to Dagger to be the only one to see through his anger and hit the source of the problem.

"Have you talked to her any, Sammy?"

"Yeah…" He grumbled, rolling onto his side.

Dagger traced her manicured fingertips over the long thin scar that ran from his right hip to just below his heart silently. Her dark eyes were unfocused, which was strange for her.

"Idea!" She exclaimed suddenly, causing Sam to jump.

"Oh no…" Sam groaned.

Dagger's ideas usually ended up with him either hurt or embarrassed.

"It's the weekend, right? How about you go and visit her?" Dagger suggested.

"Dagg, I can't. I have an exam tomorrow morning with the Headmaster." Sam reminded her.

"Darn it…" Dagger sighed, "I'm sorry, Sammy. I wish I could help."

Sam closed his eyes, "It's fine, Dagger."

She shook her head, leaning down, and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"No, it's not. You're miserable and sad. You love Eli and you want her more than anything right now. I can only imagine what it's like without my Jacky-poo around."

The corner of Sam's mouth twitched into a smile, "Jacky-poo?"

Dagger giggled and placed a sisterly kiss on his shoulder, "I'm going to get you a treat. I'll be right back, Sammy, and then we can hang out today, 'kay?"

Sighing, Sam smiled, "Alright. Thanks, Dagger."

She may not be his Eli, but she did make the pain ease somewhat.

"Be right back!" Dagger then skipped out of the room.

Sam glanced at the picture of Eli and him and smiled even more.

_East Academy_

"Lexi, you awake?"

Alexion opened his eyes and was surprised to find Kiana sitting beside him, brushing his purple locks out of his face and eyes. Zarek was gone too, which was odd, because he tended to sleep in, especially on Saturdays.

"Now I am…" Alexion smiled, reached up, and pulled Kiana down so that their noses were touching.

"Good morning to you too," She giggled, before kissing him on the lips.

Alexion sighed deeply, his gray eyes closing, and his hand ran down Kiana's spine.

He could remember the first time he saw the Half-Irish beauty and thinking to himself "She's too angelic for me. I'll never be able to have Atticus Rhodes' angelic daughter as my own." But then she arrived at East Academy as a transfer student from Duel Academy with her cousin, Zarek Truesdale, and her best friend, Myriah Misawa. Everything had changed in that one fleeting moment when her chocolate eyes met his and she smiled at him.

"Someone's extra sweet today," Kiana laughed, pulling back, and sighing.

Alexion sat up and Kiana placed his glasses on his face. She was sitting on the edge of his bed, radiating in the morning light streaming through the blinds, and revealing that Myriah and her had taken the time to straighten up the dorm.

"Where's Z?" Alexion yawned.

"He and Myriah had to go and see the Chancellor." Kiana explained, "Something about going to Duel Academy next week for Elijah's and Randi's field exams coming up."

"Do I get to come along?" Alexion teased.

Kiana laughed, "Of course!"

He paused, "Really?"

She nodded and said, "Z and Myriah really want you to meet all our old friends from D.A."

"Cool. Thanks, Kia."

Kiana simply kissed him.

"Lemme make you some breakfast," Standing up, Kiana headed for the kitchenette, humming to herself.

Alexion smiled and then thought about his "aunts", Sheena, Cyrah, and Anika. All three had been in his life since the moment of his birth. Cyrah was his mother's best friend and they referred to each other as a sisterhood. He remembered growing up, spending summers with the four families in various summer homes, and the kids always piled together. They had been his brothers and sisters since he didn't have any of his own.

Sheena and Axel's sons, Austin and Sam; Anika and Jim's daughters Claudia, Kat, Eli and their son, Andrew, who was still a toddler at the time; and Cyrah's and Jesse's daughter Shiva.

They had created their own memories and bonds because of their parents.

"Here you go," Kiana set a plate of eggs and bacon on the table and smiled.

Alexion got out of the bed and grinned as he walked over to the table and sat down.

_Duel Academy_

Randi let out a noise of boredom as she sat through one of Dr. Crowler's boring lectures. Even after 20 years, he was still as boring as ever, his blonde hair now white with age. Randi looked around the classroom and felt someone's eyes boring into her. Glancing to the left, she glared when she saw Hunter looking at her. He abruptly looked away, his face turning red in embarrassment that he had been caught, and Randi felt herself chibi-blush slightly before she felt someone nudge her

"Hey, Randi," Atilea whispered. "Pay attention. Or else you're gonna flunk the quiz on Friday."

Randi snapped out of her daze, "Sorry, Lea."

Atilea smiled slyly and said, "Boy troubles?"

"No!" hissed the other Slifer girl.

The other Slifer giggled, "It's quite alright, Randi… in fact… can I tell you a secret?"

Randi looked her roommate over and nodded. Naomi was listening from the other side of Atilea, her attention now on them.

"I think I like your friend, Cody." Atilea then whispered and blushed horribly. "And Aelita thinks she may like your cousin, Adrian."

"Aw…" Randi broke into a huge grin. "That's great, Lea! You guys are so cool with each other! And when it comes to Lita likin' Adi, well, even if she is taller than him by a few inches, they'd make a cute couple!"

"Really?"

Atilea's face brightened at that thought and she caught her twin's eye.

Aelita gazed over at the boys' section of the Ra's and blushed at the sight of Adrian and Elijah whispering to themselves. The shorter boy looked over at her, his face turning red instantly, but Adrian waved in a shy manner. Aelita giggled softly and smiled in return.

Elijah steadied his best friend before he collapsed, "Easy there, Adrian."

"She's so pretty, Elijah… do you really think she'll go for a guy like me?" Adrian replied, watching Aelita taking notes with adoring eyes.

"She's really nice. Éowyn told me through an email that she adores your sister's deck, especially Carbuncle. Maybe you can use that to an advantage." Elijah replied thoughtfully. "And yeah, I think Aelita would go out with you if you tried."

"What about Shiva?"

Adrian then realized that Elijah was slyly watching the Obelisk girl like he was watching Aelita. Blushing, Elijah jumped and looked embarrassed that he had been caught. Adrian closed his icy green eyes before chuckling softly.

_North Academy_

"Rae, am I your only close friend?" Lance asked quietly as they sat in their clubhouse and meditated.

Rae stopped meditating and opened her eyes partway. Not even looking at him, she nodded. For some strange reason, Lance felt himself blushing. He couldn't help but notice how the light made her light blue locks shine.

"Rae… I just want to tell you… that… um… you're the only girl I've ever been able to talk to… and be myself around…" Lance confessed softly.

He jumped when she reached over and placed her hand over his, "It's quite alright, Lance."

Their eyes locked. The amethyst began to stare into the dark ocean blue while her icy cerulean flecks practically glowed. Lance then took a deep breath before leaning forward and impulsively pressing his lips against Rae's. For the first time in her life, Rae blushed. And despite the fact part of her told her to blast him away from her with her powers; another wanted her first kiss with Lance to continue. She could sense his nervousness and uncertainty.

"Why did you do that?" Rae asked as soon as the white blonde haired boy had pulled away.

Lance blushed even more before quietly saying, "Because I think you're really pretty, Rae, and… I was hoping that you'd go out with me…"

Rae blushed again. Lance felt panic at once and began to apologize.

"I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't've done that! Please don't hate me!" Lance cried.

He was silenced by her telekinesis. Lance blinked a few times as Rae stared into his eyes. She then said one word after unsilencing him.

"Yes…"

"Rae…?"

"I'll go out with you, Lance…" She whispered quietly.

_Slifer Roof…_

Hunter sat inbetween Cody and Naomi as they stared out to sea. Cody ruffled his hair for a second or two.

"Hey, where's Rand?" He suddenly asked.

Naomi replied, "Out with Atilea. I think they're trying to figure out why Ani's more perky than usual."

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Why are we talking about that moron again?"

"Don't talk about Rand like that, Hunter." Cody growled. "You may be my everythin'-but-blood bro but Rand's my everythin'-but-blood sis too. I care about both of you and won't deal with you insultin' each other behind each other's back."

Hunter sighed and said, "Sorry, Code. I guess I'm still a bit sore about her humiliating me earlier."

Naomi giggled and said, "It's not her fault you didn't examine your zipper."

"Naomi!!"

Cody laughed too, "We're just teasin', bro. Calm down." He then look thoughtful, "Why do you and Rand hate each other so much?"

"Yeah, Randi's actually a pretty nice and cool girl once you get to know her." piped up Naomi.

"I… I dunno. I guess because we got off on the wrong foot. Heck, I'll admit she's a pretty strong duelist and not too bad on the eyes if I do say so myself… and she's got strong will…" Hunter stopped talking when he noticed both Cody and Naomi snickering. "Okay, what'd I miss this time?!"

On cue both broke into song, "Hunter likes Randi! Hunter likes Randi!"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY I DON'T LIKE RANDI?!"

"Haha. Got you to call her by her first name." teased Cody.

Hunter blushed hotly and intensely at this and pouted, "I hate you guys so much right now."

Naomi ruffled her twin's hair playfully, "Cody and I are just messing with you, Hunter." She stood up and dusted off her skirt. "Well, I gotta go. We have to practice for our field exam coming up."

"I'll come with you." Cody volunteered, before he stood up as well. "Later, Hunter."

"See ya Code, Sis." Hunter waved goodbye until they were gone. He sighed and whispered, "Why can't I stop thinking about her…?"

'_Because as much as I hate to admit it, Randi's changing me inside… I'm falling for her!'_

_West River…_

"Geez, Ani! Watch it! You nearly took off my ear!" laughed Randi.

Antaria and her continued to spar. Ever since they were little kids, Tyler, Antaria's mother and Randi's aunt, would always teach them martial arts. Now they were both extremely talented when it came to it and spared every chance they got. Atilea sat on the bridge, watching the two of them, and cheering them on.

"If you don't watch it, I might just do that!" giggled Antaria in reply.

Randi paused when she looked at the river, which was a sparkling ice blue.

'_Just like his eyes… his gorgeous eyes that make my heart pound so fast and-_ _What the heck am I thinking?!'_

Randi let herself become distracted. The next thing she knew, she was sucker punched in the stomach, and sent flying. "Oof!" Randi landed on the grass with confusion swirls in her eyes. "Ow…"

Antaria's hands flew to her mouth in horror, "Ohmigosh! I'm sorry, Astrid! Are you okay?"

Randi sat up and rubbed the back of her head, "Peachy."

Atilea giggled before saying, "You got owned!"

"Thanks for the support. NOT!"

"What? It's the truth."

"Uh-huh. If you don't watch it, Devlin, _you_ might be the one sucker punched into next week!"

"I'd like to see you try, Yuki!"

"Um… guys… break it up." Antaria spoke up.

Both girls stopped staring each other down before breaking into laughter, and Antaria sweatdropped; clearly confused. They paused when they noticed Carter approaching, holding a bouquet of wild flowers, and looking slightly unsure.

'_Y'know, I should just take these and give 'em to Antaria…_' Carter fought that temptation.

"Hiya, Carter!" Antaria beamed and waved at him.

"Um, Randi?" Carter spoke up. "These are for you. I was ordered to give them to you."

Randi blushed and took them, "Whoever are they from?"

Carter shook his head; "Secret Admirer." was all he would say.

"Aw!!" Atilea and Antaria exclaimed in harmony.

'_A secret admirer? Why doesn't that surprise me?'_

Randi gazed at the bouquet, deep in thought, and started trying to figure out who her secret admirer could be. She wasn't used to the whole "mushy-romance" but she was used to fanboys and the whatnot. That's what happened when you were the daughter of the King of Games and a pretty decent duelist yourself.

"Thank you, Carter."

Randi smelled the flowers and actually felt flattered.

Carter paused and handed Antaria a daisy that he had hid behind his back. The Magician's Valkyria Look-a-Like blushed, giggled, and smiled warmly at him before kissing him on the cheek. Carter blushed and grinned sheepishly. Atilea blinked a few times, looking slightly envious.

"Aren't you the cutest?" Antaria said. "Thank you, Carter."

"Y-You're welcome, Ani." Carter blushed even more.

_Slifer Roof…_

Hunter smacked himself. Foolishly, he had sent Carter with flowers for Randi. He had no idea what had come over him. Now he was regretting it entirely. The only bonus was Randi wouldn't know _who_ sent her the flowers. Sighing, Hunter watched Naomi and Cody talking to Austin, Shiva, Kat, and Sasha down below. He noticed that Sasha was actually different than before, especially around Kat.

"Looks like I'm not the only one changing…" Hunter felt himself smile and began to sing softly, "_I promise myself tha__t I'd make it up to you. My sister and brother know I'm in love with you…"_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Aw, so sweet. I love fluff. Yes, I did get the imprinting idea from Stephenie Meyer. Please R no flames! More duels coming up soon! Later!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	4. Chapter 4

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Hmm… gotta work out some more fluff between the couples. That be my goal for this chappie."**

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapters' I-III.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter IV**

**Innocence**

"I'm actually wiped." Randi collapsed on her bunk and stared at the ceiling, twilight illuminating the room in an array of shades, as day turned into night. "We've been dueling and practicing for our exams so much that my drawing arm's sore." She rubbed her arm gently and sighed.

Naomi and Atilea wandered in, completely cleaned up from the outhouse, and wearing their pajamas. It was evident they were planning on retiring soon. Everyone had been studying and practicing hard for the exams coming up that weekend.

"Another message?" Naomi broke into a grin at the bouquet of roses now on Randi's desk.

Randi groaned in reply, covering her burning face with her pillow.

Atilea hopped over to it and read aloud the card attached, "'We had fire in our eyes in the beginning. I never felt so alive. You have captured my burning heart.'"

Randi wanted to sink into the mattress and disappear. Naomi brushed her long silver locks as she sat down at her desk and booted up the computer system. Moments later, a message appeared.

"We've been invited for a Video Chat." Naomi said, an eyebrow raised.

Accepting the invitation, the screen split up into four windows, revealing four faces.

"Éowyn! Rae! Chase! Myriah!" Randi was leaning over Naomi's shoulder in a heartbeat.

"Hey, it's Randi and Naomi." Myriah laughed.

"'Bout time you guys joined us." Chase laughed.

Éowyn giggled at her fiancé's words. "How are you, Astrid?"

Naomi moved out of the way and set to work braiding Atilea's hair. Randi was grinning from ear-to-ear in happiness to see her cousins and older friends.

"Sore but happy to see you guys? How are you all?"

"Wonderful! I love the Down Under!" Éowyn said brightly.

Chase grinned, "Pretty awesome here at West. Sam's been a good camper, surprisingly. How's Carter?"

Atilea answered that question, "Flippin' adorable, that's how he is!"

"Forgive my roomie; she's a bit… insane." Randi laughed, "Rae, Myriah?"

"I'm great." Myriah said, "Just wanted to let you know that Z, Kia, Lex, and I are coming down to Duel Academy this weekend to see Elijah's and your field exams."

Randi grinned, "Sweet." She looked at her younger cousin, "Rae?"

Rae looked slightly uncomfortable, "Well… um… I…"

Éowyn was bursting, "Please-please-please lemme tell Astrid, Rae-Rae!"

"Fine…"

"Tell me what?"

"Rae has a boyfriend!"

"Whoa, seriously?"

Rae gave a nod, her fair cheeks pink.

"His name is Lance Talon and he is such a sweetheart." continued Rae's older sister.

Atilea barreled over and knocked Randi out of the way at the sound of Lance's name. Her jade green orbs were wide in shock.

"Does he have a twin named Theo?" Atilea blurted out.

Éowyn blinked her wide silver orbs, "Yeah…"

"What's up, Ati?" Naomi inquired.

The American girl was quiet for a few moments. Chase, Éowyn, Rae, and Myriah watched their screens, waiting for her to speak, while Randi climbed back onto her feet and stood beside Atilea.

"Theo, Lance, Aelita, and I grew up together in the orphanage." Atilea whispered, "They were adopted after us."

"Were you guys… close?" Chase asked slowly.

Atilea gave a small nod, "Theo was my best friend. Lance was Lita's. We were inseparable. They were our family when we had no one else. I'm so happy for Lance. He's always been so self-conscious…" She smiled warmly at Rae.

"Thanks, Atilea." Rae whispered.

"Anything else new?" Randi then asked.

Myriah shook her head along with Chase.

Éowyn paused, "How's Elijah?"

"Doin' fairly well." Randi noted, "He can talk around me now."

"Good." Éowyn looked relieved, "Shiva's been good for him."

"Yeah, he's been hanging around Sasha, Kat, Austin, and her lately." Naomi piped up, a blush dusting across her face at the thought of Austin Brodie.

"Well, I better get going. Later." Myriah signed off.

Chase smiled, "Bye, keep an eye on Carter for me, okay?"

Atilea saluted him, "Yes sir!"

"Bye, Astrid." Rae mumbled, disappearing from the screen too.

Éowyn waited a few seconds, "Hey, Astrid?"

"Yeah?" Randi replied.

"Aunt Alicia called me," Éowyn started out slowly.

Randi raised an eyebrow, "Really? What'd Mom say?"

Éowyn was quiet for a minute before whispering, "She told me to tell you something… she told me to tell you "Love Rebirth"… I didn't understand it and asked Mom and Aunt Tyler but neither knew what it meant." Éowyn smiled and said, "You'll figure it out. Love you, Astrid, bye!"

The screen went dark.

"I do…" Naomi whispered, her eyes sparkling. "I know what "Love Rebirth" means."

Atilea and Randi turned to her, both looking quite lost.

Taking a deep breath, Naomi looked at Atilea, "You should too."

"Oh!" the brunette grinned too.

Randi looked annoyed, "Still lost over here, Naomi."

"Randi, think," Atilea replied, "What mythical creature dies and is reborn endlessly?"

"Duh, the phoenix." Randi replied at once before it hit her. Her eye twitched slightly and she cringed, "No! No, no, no, no, no flippin' way in heck, no! I am not going to love your brother! Ew!" She shuddered and Naomi rolled her eyes at Randi's overreaction along with Atilea.

"Face it, Randi, if your mom, _the Oracle_, is saying it, then it's gonna happen." Atilea teased.

Randi growled, "NO!"

"What's so bad about Hunter? It's not like he's ugly." Naomi pointed out.

Randi was quiet for a few minutes, "It's because of our blood. We're too competitive. Our fathers were rivals before us… we both want to be the best… we both don't want to give in… and I can't see myself falling recklessly in love with the son of the one who once fought my father over my mother's heart."

Naomi flinched at the truth in those words.

Once upon a time, Aster had loved Alicia too, but then he met Neomi and she helped him move on and he ended up falling in love with her. Now, twenty years later, the pain from Aster's love for Alicia still affected them all.

"Randi, I-"

"Naomi, you are becoming one of my closest friends," Randi said firmly, "You too, Atilea, but I will refuse to believe that I, Miranda Astrid Yuki, the daughter of Jaden Yuki and Alicia Kimana, will fall in love with Hunter Alec Phoenix, the son of Aster Phoenix and Neomi Hunter."

Naomi and Atilea watched as Randi slowly walked of the dorm. As the door shut quietly, they knew at once there was nothing more to say.

_Hunter, Cody, and Carter's Dorm…_

Carter couldn't get her out of his head. Her big brown eyes, sparkling like ice in the light, her beautiful raven hair cascading down her back, and her fair face tormented his poor mind as he tried to focus on his report for his Duel Alchemy class. Hunter was reading a book about the Greek Fates and Cody was giving himself a pep talk for some odd reason that hadn't really registered in Carter's brain. Irritated, the jet-black haired boy whirled around in his chair, and glared at the Hassleberry.

"Why are you talking to yourself like an insane person?!" He hissed, his eye twitching.

Hunter snickered in reply to that while Cody looked slightly offended.

"I'm gettin' myself pumped to ask Atilea out on a date, you goofball." Cody replied before he pursed his lips, "What's wrong with you, soldier?"

"Seriously, you've been irritable all evening." Hunter added as he turned a page.

Carter felt a warm blush creeping up his neck and flooding his cheeks. Ice blue and forest green stared intensely at him for a few seconds of silence.

"I know…" Cody broke into a smug grin, "You're smitten on someone too, aren'tcha?!"

Cringing, Carter averted his auburn eyes, "N-No I'm n-not!" He stuttered, his lie not fooling the other more experienced boys.

Hunter chuckled and said, "Denial."

"You don't have room to talk, Phoenix!" Carter snapped, "You're the one who keeps sending me around as your little errand boy with flowers for Randi!"

The silver haired youth had turned scarlet as that secret left Carter's lips. Moments later, he had the Princeton in a headlock, hissing something incoherent to him. Cody caught the words "trusted you!" and "little weasel!" and "definitely Chibi-Chazz!" and other things relating to Hunter's embarrassment and anger at Carter for telling his secret.

"So you're Rand's secret admirer?" Cody grinned even more.

Hunter and Carter froze and slowly looked at Cody, who looked like the happiest person on earth and had just found a giant pile of rare cards or something. Without waiting for a response, Cody leapt to his feet, and then pulled Hunter into a bear hug, resulting in Carter to be squished as well.

"A-Air!!" they wheezed, turning blue.

Cody released them, "How much you wanna bet this little soldier's smitten over that adorable little missy, Ani?" He nudged Hunter, who was rubbing his now-sore ribs.

Carter's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at the psychotic look on Cody's face.

Yup, he was definitely the son of Lauren Hassleberry. No doubt about that at all.

"Sasha's not gonna like that…" Hunter murmured.

"W-Why not?" Carter squeaked, trembling at the thought of the ebony-haired duelist.

"Carter, he's a knight of the Kimana Royal Family." Hunter informed him, "It's his job to protect Randi, Antaria, and Adrian from anything and everything. Danger's protecting Rae right now and Éowyn's fine at South Academy."

Carter gulped, "So… if I wanna date Ani then…?"

Cody nodded, "Yup. Not only do you have to go through her father, her uncles Jaden and Syrus, but also _Sasha_."

Two seconds later Carter was flat on his back, ghostly white.

Sweatdropping, Hunter glared at Cody, "One word to Naomi or anyone else about me being Randi's secret admirer and I'll kill you, Cody."

"My lips are sealed," smirked Cody in reply.

_Aelita and Antaria's Dorm…_

"Lita, whatcha doin'?" Ani asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she approached her roomie.

Aelita smiled at the shorter girl, "Thinking."

Antaria grinned, "About what?"

"Something…"

"Does this "something" involve Adi?"

Aelita blushed and Antaria squealed happily, "Yay!"

"Yay?" Aelita repeated, looking confused.

"Ae-li-ta!" Antaria groaned and shook her head in disbelief, "Don't tell me you don't know!"

Aelita looked even more confused, "Don't know what, Ani?"

The petite girl flopped onto her bed and stared intensely at Aelita, who blinked a few times, and waited for Antaria to speak.

"Adrian likes you."

Aelita turned bright red, "H-He d-does?"

Rolling her eyes, Antaria had one response, "Would I lie about my own twin brother liking you? I can read his mind."

"Adrian… likes me?"

"Sink in already! He likes you!"

Very slowly, Aelita broke into a dazzling smile.

_Elijah and Adrian's Dorm…_

"Bored… bored… so… very… bored…" Adrian rolled onto his side and stared at the television, not really watching the Duel Academy news, and closed his eyes.

Elijah wasn't there and Adrian was by himself. Normally, he was seldom alone, mainly because Antaria and Adrian clung to each other for company. However, Antaria was currently in her own dorm down the corridors. Any other time, Adrian would've just waltzed down there, and suggested they do something, but not this time.

The reason: Aelita.

Aelita Devlin had taken over his life. Before he met her, his life was simple and quiet, without the fear of rejection coursing through him and the rapid beating of his heart assaulting his chest at the thought of her. Adrian was head over heels for the brunette girl and there was nothing he could do to stop himself from falling for her. She was everything he had ever secretly dreamed for; quiet, sweet, gentle, beautiful, a fantasy lover, and musical.

"What am I to do?" Adrian moaned, reopening his eyes, them sparkling like green ice.

'_You could kiss her… or at least try and win her over…_'

Adrian blushed heavily and shook his head, "I should've known this would happen! I'm just like Dad was before he met Mom! Completely horrible with the opposite sex and never lucky in love! I bother people, I know I do!"

'_Adrian Cyrus Kimana, if you say anything like that ever again, I will burn all of your Rush albums!_' His mother's voice suddenly exclaimed and Adrian felt the birthmark on his left shoulder, the Celtic symbol for creativity, burn slightly.

Adrian sat up and jolted at his reflection. Blonde cat ears replaced his human ones, his teeth were sharper, and his eyes were animalistic.

'_Mom? Is that really you or have I gone completely insane?_'

Tyler's tone indicated she had rolled her eyes, '_Sweetie, it's your mommy. Did you forget that in times of emotional distress that I can talk to you telepathically?'_

Adrian laughed sheepishly, his blond cat tail twitching, '_Kinda_,'

'_You don't bother anyone, Adi. You and Ani are two of the sweetest children in the world and I'm not just saying that because you're my kids. I'm saying the truth. All of my co-workers at the dojo say the same thing. You're polite and sweet and caring. Your only problem is caffeine. Speaking of, you haven't had any right?'_

'_No, Mom, I haven't.'_

'_Good. Adrian, listen to me, I love you very much and I want you to know that Aelita is a sweet girl. I've been friends with Lin Devlin for years now and her twins are both good kids. Aelita's had a hard life but for the first time she's happy… because of you and all of her friends there at Duel Academy.'_

'_Thanks, Mom.'_

'_You're welcome, Adi. Cam and I love you very much. Send Ani my love.'_

'_Can do. I love you too, Mommy. Bye.'_

'_You know where to find me!'_

'_Yeah, in my head when I'm losing it.' _Adrian laughed and then there was silence.

"Efficient yet strange… geez, my family's weird." He sighed before closing his eyes.

_Forest…_

Kat was on cloud nine. There was no other way to describe her moment with Sasha. It was nightfall and the sky above the trees was beautiful. They sat cuddled up on an old fallen tree in the middle of a clearing of the forest near the Obelisk Dorms. Her head rested on Sasha's chest, his arms wrapped around her securely, and his lips found hers every few seconds.

"Sasha… why me?" Kat asked in a soft voice.

He paused and sighed, "Katra, there's something I need to… to show you…" He flinched as those words left him, "You will most likely be repulsed by me and run away. I won't stop you if you do."

Her deep chocolate orbs widened in worry at those words, "Sasha, I would never run from you! I love you!"

"_S'agapo_, Katra."

Sasha whispered "I love you" in Greek before he climbed off the trunk, landing lightly on his feet, and then walked to the middle of the clearing.

Kat's full bottom lip trembled, "Sasha, you're scarin' me! What are you talkin' about?"

He blinked his starlight blue eyes, "Wait and you will see."

Biting her lip, Kat felt her face burn when Sasha pulled his shirt over his head, confusion assaulting her completely. She squeaked and shielded her eyes when he pulled off his shoes and then his pants.

"Open your eyes now, Kat!" Sasha exclaimed.

Reluctantly, she peeked, and then let out a gasp as Sasha exploded and black fur encased his body. Seconds later, an ebony lynx with starlight blue eyes was looking at her, waiting for her to scream and run in terror.

Kat climbed to her unsteady feet, "Y-You're… a shape-shifter?"

Sasha blinked. Her reaction was completely incoherent and not what he expected at all. Kat slid down the trunk and landed on her feet before slowly approaching the lynx. He cringed slightly as her palm reached out to touch him. Gently, Kat pressed her palm to his forehead, and then closed her eyes.

'_Sasha, how old are you really?'_

Her voice in his head caused him to flinch slightly. He wasn't used to anyone getting passed his barriers but Kat had been able to without any effort whatsoever.

'_476...'_

'_And your sister?'_

'_418…'_

'_You're immortal?'_

'_Yes…'_

'_So how come you love me and Danger is so protective over my cousin, Andros?'_

Sasha stepped back, picked up his clothes in his mouth, and went behind a tree. Kat waited as he phased back to human form and re-dressed.

"We imprinted on you." Sasha explained.

"Im…printed?" Kat repeated, looking confused.

Sasha kept some distance between them. He wasn't sure if Kat was going to run or stay.

"It's how we find our… mates." Sasha started out slowly, "Whenever you see the one meant for you, they become your world, your air, your sun, your entire being. Only they matter, only their happiness. Nothing else matters to you anymore except for pleasing the one your imprinted to. The first time I saw your face, I felt every bond I had in this life sever, except for the one to make _you_ happy and the one to protect the Kimana Royal Family."

"So… love at first sight?" Kat whispered, blushing, "I'm your soulmate?"

Sasha nodded, "In a sense. You were born for me, Katra."

Kat thought about that, "It makes sense to be perfectly honest. Why else would my parents name me a Greek name when I'm Australian and Canadian?" She paused, "I remember Danger comin' to visit us when Uncle Andrion and Aunt Candra were stayin' with us. She took one look at Andros and for the rest of the visit he only wanted her, only wanted to feel her arms around him. He's only five but…"

"Dangerouse will wait for him and love him forever." Sasha replied quietly. "Just as I will love and protect you forever, Katra." He bit his lip before whispering, "Why didn't you run?"

"I knew you would never hurt me and I sensed how gentle you are with me, even in lynx-form. Mum can talk to animals and some of her powers went to me when I was born. I can talk to them but only if I'm touchin' them and I can sense if they're dangerous. Claudia can only talk to dogs and Eli can understand Indie completely without even touchin' him. Andrew's startin' to show signs too." Kat paused and whispered, "You said somethin' about the Kimana Royal Family. What's that?"

"Miranda's family. Her mother, Alicia, and her aunts, Tyler and Ami, are all the triplet daughters of Zakar Kimana, the last King of Elyria. Miranda is the next heiress because of her father's royalty."

"Jaden's royal?"

"Yes. He is the Prince of the Duel Spirit Kingdom."

"What's Elyria? Is that where you're from?"

"It was a kingdom but it was destroyed when the triplets were only four years old. Alicia's grandparents had been murdered and her rage controlled her unstable psychic abilities. She ended up destroying the kingdom by accident. No one died, since the kingdom's inhabitants had left and taken their place in your world, but the kingdom perished. Miranda is now the rightful heir to all of the magic of Elyria." Sasha explained, now sitting with Kat against the trunk of the tree, and holding her in his arms. "Dangerouse and I are the children of the Royal Guard. For centuries our family has protected the Kimana Royal Family and will forever. If the line dies out, then so does the magic of Elyria, and a part of the universe dies as well. The universe becomes unbalanced."

"Wow… I never knew…"

"Each of our friends have some sort of gift or ability that they inherited from their parents. Miranda has precognitions, empathy, clairvoyance, and she's omnilingual."

"What's omnilingual?"

"She can quickly memorize and decipher any foreign language."

"What about the others?"

"Rae has telekinesis and clairvoyance. Éowyn is skilled in biokinesis, meaning healing, and some white magic. Adrian and Antaria both have cat DNA and can communicate with their mother telepathically in times of emotional distress. One day out of the year they transform into cat-beings. Shiva is one-quarter moon elf and can read the stars and use some minor healing abilities. Alexion is one-quarter angel and has some holy powers. Austin and Sam are both skilled ninjas and use jutsus quite effectively. Cody, Jackson, and Wyatt all have Dino DNA and incredible strength when willed. Zarek can alter the weather at will. Elijah has cryokinesis, control over ice, just like Alexis, who accidentally received her ability from Ami. Even Hunter and Naomi have some skills when it comes to fortune-telling."

"Carter, Chase, Dagger, Myriah, Kiana, Gabi, Lance, Theo, Atilea, and Aelita are the only ones without powers." Kat noted.

"Yes, they are fortunate. Having gifts don't always mean good-fortune. They can be dangerous." Sasha kissed Kat deeply for a minute, "Thank you for accepting me, Katra."

Kat laughed and replied, "That only means I get to pet you, fluffy-face."

They nuzzled their noses together and sighed deeply, love pounding deep within them with every breath.

_With Elijah…_

Night was falling as the sun sunk into the depths of the ocean. Stars started to appear and sparkle in the multi-colored sky.

"Thanks for the help, Elijah." Shiva whispered shyly, looking at her homework.

"N-No p-problem," Elijah stammered, blushing.

They were seated at the Ra Gazebo, sitting side-by-side, and leaning over the text books. Every so often Shiva's thigh would brush against his and he would turn red while she turned pink.

"Um… Elijah?" Shiva whispered, shyly looking at him.

"Y-Yeah?"

Shiva played with the hem of her shirt, "I-I… I-I r-really like you…"

Elijah turned the same shade as the Slifer blazers, "I-I-I r-really l-like y-you t-t-too, S-Shiva…"

They looked at each other, turquoise staring into light silver and light green, before they started to lean in slowly. Shiva's eyes closed and Elijah felt his started to close too. Seconds later, they felt their lips gently brush together, before they kissed for the first time. Elijah gripped the side of the bench as Shiva's lips continued to brush against his. Without realizing it, he activated his powers, and icicles formed on the edges of it.

"Why's it so cold all of a sudden?" Shiva pulled back, shivering, and hugging herself.

Elijah saw the icicles and sweatdropped, "Oops…"

Shiva smiled and whispered, "It's okay…" She then blushed and whispered, "What now?"

"Um… w-will you… be my… girlfriend?" the dark blonde whispered, hiding his eyes with his bangs shyly.

"Yes…" Shiva shyly replied.

The innocence between them was brilliant.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Aw! Aren't they all so cute! You can thank Avril Lavigne for the inspiration for this chappie! Please R no flames though!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	5. Chapter 5

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "ONTO HUNTER x RANDI TORMENT! MWHAHAHA!"**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN MY OCS!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter V**

**Too Bad**

"Oi! Phoenix! What do you think you're doing?" Randi exclaimed, coming up behind Hunter, who froze.

Slowly, he glanced over his shoulder and up at her face. Randi had her hands on her hips and her face was twisted in a scowl. Wisely, Hunter backed away from the door that led to her dorm, and he didn't stop until he was a good seven feet away from the Slifer girl.

"That's what I thought," Randi smirked.

Hunter scowled, "I was going to go talk to my sister."

Randi opened the door, "I'll send her out."

"Yuki, I need to talk to her _in there_."

"Why can't you talk in your dorm?"

"Because Code and Carter are plotting dating schemes and that last thing I need is Naomi being distracted by them."

Randi rolled her eyes, "Too bad, Phoenix. Find another place to talk that _isn't_ where I sleep."

Hunter stiffened, "For once in your life, can you not be a self-absorbed idiot and be nice to me?" He snapped.

She whirled to face him, her emerald stare piercing and deadly. Hunter glared back, eyes narrowed intently on her. For some unknown reason, Hunter's words actually stung. Randi pushed open the door all the way and stepped back from it. Without another word, she turned on her heel, and headed down the stairs. Hunter blinked at her sudden departure before sighing. Part of him wanted to apologize but another wanted Randi to learn a lesson.

He was the only one she was bitter towards and it was starting to aggravate him intensely.

"What's up, Bro?" Naomi said as Hunter entered the dorm.

Obviously Atilea was out somewhere, because Naomi was alone. She was seated at one of the two desks that were used for homework, rebuilding and modifying her duel deck. She was currently deciding between Harpie's Brother and Cure Mermaid. Hunter sighed before he sat down in the other desk chair, turning it so he was facing his twin, and Naomi glanced at him sideways.

"Naomi… I need to talk to you about something really important to me…" Hunter began in a quiet voice. With each word he spoke, his face descended to a deep scarlet. "Y'know how hard it is for me to open up in general and how I'm not so good with my feelings and all but… Naomi… I…"

Naomi watched as Hunter struggled with his words. Silently, she reached over and placed a hand on his arm.

"You can tell me, Hunter. I promise not to say a word or react poorly."

Inhaling a deep breath, Hunter released in a confession, "I'm falling for Randi."

Time ticked for a whole minute while Naomi restrained the urge to shriek in happiness. Once she was positive she wasn't going to, she replied.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm her secret admirer but… I'm not so sure, Naomi… will you help me out, Sis? Please?"

"Of course I'll help you out, Hunter!" Naomi exclaimed.

Hunter released the breath he had been holding, "Thanks, Naomi."

Naomi pecked him on the cheek, "You're welcome, Bro."

Standing up, Hunter decided it was time for him to leave. He said goodbye before heading out the door and down the stairs. He paused by the Meal Hall, surprised to hear the sound of someone singing to themselves, and he peeked inside to see Randi eating strawberry ice cream while she sang. Her eyes were closed as she sang into her spoon like a microphone.

'_I never felt this way before…_'

Hunter slipped inside, careful not to draw attention to himself, and he walked as quietly as he could to the table. Randi was completely oblivious to him and he recognized the song she was singing.

"…_Father's hands are lined with guilt for tearing us apart! Guess it turned out in the end; just look at where we are. We made it out... we still got clothing on our backs. And now I scream about it... and how it's so bad, it's so bad, it's so bad!_" Randi sang "Too Bad" by Nickelback melodiously.

Randi abruptly stopped and leapt to her feet. Embarrassed, she stammered out her surprise when she saw Hunter. He didn't speak, only took a single step toward her. Randi stepped back, her ankle catching on the leg of the table, and she stumbled backwards. In her panic, she snatched onto Hunter's sleeve, resulting in him to fall with her.

_CRASH!!_

"Ow…" both moaned, opening their eyes.

Their faces turned crimson as sapphire stared into emerald, noses practically touching, with brunette pinned to the floor underneath the Phoenix. Hunter felt an intake of breath, too stunned to move. Randi remained pinned beneath him, immobilized in both embarrassment and confusion. Normally, she would've sucker punched anyone off her by now, but there was something about this accidental closeness that made temptations she had never experienced assault her thoughts. Hunter's hands had ended up beside her head and hip, his knees landing on either side of hers, and his weight lightly pressing down onto Randi's torso. It was oddly comfortable and awkward at the same time…

'_I want to kiss him… so badly… oh man why is this happening to me!?'_

Hunter's breathing had increased along with the rapid beating of his heart. It took all of his will not to eliminate the remaining centimeters and press his lips against Randi's… to find out if she tasted like she did in his dreams…

"Hunter…" Randi spoke his name, her own heart fiercely thundering against her ribs.

"S-Sorry…" Hunter replied.

He willed his body to move, but it wouldn't comply. It wasn't until the doors slid open was Hunter able to roll off Randi and scramble to his feet, stopping only to pull Randi to her own, and he briskly walked out of the Meal Hall, brushing passed Cody and Atilea, who both stopped laughing and raised their eyebrows. Randi clenched her fists and looked away from their questioning gaze.

"Rand, you okay?" Cody asked.

"Yeah," She lied.

She wasn't okay. She was completely and utterly confused. No one had ever stirred the feelings in her heart like Hunter Phoenix had and she hated him and herself because of it. Hunter was her mortal enemy, the son of the man who pursued her mother.

"You sure?" Atilea inquired.

"I'm fine, Lea, I swear." Randi replied, "I need to be alone."

She headed for the door, walking passed them, her eyes narrowed on the ground as she stormed out of the Meal Hall and down to the base of the cliffs.

_North Academy…_

"Where are Rae and Lance?" Gabi asked, halting to a stop when she realized only Theo was in the clubhouse.

"Dunno," Theo replied, "Come on in."

Gabi hesitated, unsure if she wanted to be alone with Theo or not. Her lilac eyes widened at the sight of Theo reading an old text with what was obviously Egyptian hieroglyphics on the front. Curious, the bookworm entered, shutting the flap behind her, and she sank into the beanbag chair beside the white blond.

"What are you reading…?" Gabi breathed.

"An old legends book about a Pharaoh named Atem." Theo replied, "He was a ruler of Egypt over 5,000 years ago. He was pretty cool. A lot of people say he was the ancestor of Yugi Moto, the first King of Games. I just deciphered another legend I thought was interesting… about Atem's half-sister, Tiana."

Gabi felt her heart increase, and she subconsciously pressed her hand against her right hip, as if trying to shield something. Theo propped open the book so Gabi could see it and began to read aloud, though it wasn't needed. The brunette could already ready the symbols and understood fluently what each said.

"'Tiana was married to Ahmed, a guardian of the Millennium Items, and the last keeper of the Library of Alexandria before it burned down. He managed to save some of the rare scrolls concerning Atem's half-sister, Tiana. Tiana had one child, a girl named Ravanah, who mysteriously disappeared. Tiana was murdered by Tomb Robbers when she was barely sixteen years old.'" Theo stated, summing up the best he could. He turned the page and they glanced down at the picture of a stone hieroglyph that had a carving of Atem, the Priest Seto, and obviously Tiana.

Theo did a double-take, "Hold it! Gabi, she looks exactly like you!"

His dark ocean blue eyes locked on Gabi's fearful lilac.

"Gabi… isn't your middle name "Tiana"?"

Gabi gave a small shaky nod.

"And don't you have Egyptian ancestry?"

She didn't answer this time.

Theo reached out to brush a curl of brown hair out of her face, "Gabi, you can tell me… you know how much I care about you, Gabi… Gabi, I love you…"

Gabi sucked in her breath and trembled, "Y-Yes…" She whispered, "I'm the descendent of Tiana…" Slowly, Gabi pulled up her jacket and sweater, revealing her tanned hip, and the Millennium symbol tattooed there along with the symbols for Isis, Osiris, and Ra in a triangle around it. "I was raised in Egypt under the careful eye of Ishizu and Malik Ishtar, and their brother, Odion." Shaking, Gabi closed her eyes, and she felt Theo draw her into his arms protectively and comfortingly, "Theo, I have dreams of Tiana's past… I see and learn through her memories…"

"Everything's going to be alright, Gabi…"

Theo gently pressed his lips to her forehead.

Gabi blushed and whispered, "Do… do you really… love me?"

"Yes…" Theo whispered.

"Then maybe… I can learn to love you too…"

"And I can help you solve the mysteries of the past…"

_South Academy…_

"Claud! Hey!"

Claudia glanced up to see Wyatt approaching and she felt herself break into a grin. She scooted over on the picnic table bench and Wyatt took his seat.

"How's class been?" Claudia asked.

"Boring. The guys here are so… I dunno… odd." Wyatt replied, "I wish that they'd have co-ed classes."

"You know the Headmistress doesn't like trivial distractions such as dating to interfere with the studies." Claudia laughed, reminding Wyatt that her great-aunt Jane was the Headmistress, "And I agree with her… to a degree. She could make a few exceptions." Her aqua blue eyes sparkled as she looked Wyatt over.

Wyatt laughed, "Thanks, Claudia."

Claudia beamed and blushed faintly, "Hey, Wyatt?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

The honey-blond made a face, "First off, no "ma'am"s. It makes me feel old. And secondly, I wanted to know if you'd like to come over tonight to my dorm and watch a movie."

The eldest Hassleberry blushed and replied, "Okay, sure…"

Claudia smiled once more.

_East Academy…_

"Be careful and have fun!" the Chancellor called, waving as the airship began to take off.

"Bye!" Kiana shouted, waving frantically below.

Alexion, Zarek, and Myriah waved as well before taking their seats and watching the clouds descend below them, the academy disappearing under the cover of them, and soon becoming barely visible to their eyes. They were on their way to Duel Academy to witness the field exams and would be returning the following Monday.

"Excited?" Kiana asked Alexion.

He grinned, "You bet I am!"

Zarek glanced at Myriah, "You okay, Riah?"

She gave a small nod, "Just thinking…"

Like she could tell him she was thinking about him, their friendship, and the secret feelings buried deep within her heart. Myriah closed her dark brown eyes, snuggling against the side of the seat, and turning sideways so her back was to the others. She had been friends with Zarek since they were in elementary school. They were best friends. Myriah was the only girl besides Zarek's cousin that he could talk to on a normal level. Other girls were fans of his and air-headed nitwits most of the time.

No matter how deeply Myriah Misawa had come to love Zarek Truesdale, there was no way they could ever have anything more than a friendship.

_West Academy…_

"Éowyn…" Chase murmured, closing his eyes, and picturing his fiancée's face.

It was hard to be so far from her. Chase could understand the pain Sam felt because of Eli. Being apart from the one you love is painful and heart-breaking. Day-by-day, the only thing Chase wished for was to hold Éowyn in his arms, and never let her go.

He absentmindedly gazed out the window and toward the field outside of the dorms. He could see Dagger and Jackson together, much to his annoyance. Jackson Hassleberry was a good kid but Chase didn't approve of his only sister dating. It was a constant thorn in his side and had been since middle school, when Dagger would go through several dates, and had been asked out by pretty much every boy in her class. Jackson was the first serious boyfriend Dagger had ever had.

"Just don't get hurt like Dad, Dagger…" Chase murmured to himself.

_Duel Academy…_

Austin made a face as he read his brother's email about missing Eli. He was tempted to kidnap Kat, get to South Academy, lock Eli in a crate, and mail her to West Academy just so his brother would quit being miserable. However, there were several problems with that impulse. Sasha would murder him if he touched Kat, let alone kidnapped her, Claudia would kill him before he even had a chance to get to Eli, plus Indie would eat him, and Eli would destroy the crate and kill him herself.

Austin sweatdropped, '_Definitely need to fight against all impulses for now on…_'

He paused when he noticed a familiar face walking down the forest trail beneath him. Austin had been on his PDA, resting comfortably in a high branch near the Slifer dorms, and was surprised to see Hunter Phoenix's twin sister strolling down the trail by herself. Normally she was accompanied by Atilea, Hunter, Cody, or Randi. She was seldom alone and it made Austin wonder why she was by herself. Stealthily, Austin leapt from the branches above her, before he dropping down and landed in a crouch in front of Naomi, who jumped, startled.

"Hey, Naomi, what's up?" Austin asked, grinning at her.

Naomi blushed and replied, "Do you always come out of no where?"

Austin nodded, "Ninja, remember?"

"Ah, yes, the infamous Austin Brodie of the Kagura Ninja Clan. How could I forget?" Naomi giggled, her icy sapphire eyes sparkling.

"So why are you by yourself?" Austin then asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Hunter's busy, Cody's with Atilea, and Randi wants to be by herself." Naomi responded simply. "So I figured I'd take a walk since I've nothing else to do."

"Care if I join you?"

"You already did."

"True…"

They began to walk down the trail in an even pace. Naomi watched Austin out of the corner of her eyes and he did the same. Blushing abruptly, Naomi had to look away before she did or said something stupid due to the sudden nervousness that invaded her every sense.

"Hey, Naomi?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really believe in fate?"

"Yes…"

Austin paused for a second, "So do you believe meeting me was fate?"

Naomi nodded, her silver locks shining in the light the escaped through the canopy of leaves above them.

"Our paths were meant to cross, Austin, that's all I can say…"

_Cliffs…_

"What am I supposed to do?" Randi muttered, sitting crosslegged on the ground, and watching the waves pass by.

Burstinatrix and Dreamsprite exchanged a fleeting glance, "_What does your heart tell you, Randi?_" the auburn haired sprite asked.

Randi sighed, "I don't know, Dreamsprite…"

"_Perhaps you should take the time to think things over. Do you really hate Hunter Phoenix?_" Burstinatrix replied.

"Yes." Randi answered quickly; too quickly.

"_I don't think that's the case…_" Dreamsprite said softly.

The brunette glared at the water, "Guys, look, I need to think, okay?"

Burstinatrix sighed, "_Call us if you need us, Randi._"

They faded from sight and Randi sighed again.

"What am I supposed to do?" She muttered again, closing her eyes.

Her only answer was the sound of the crashing waves.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Woot, an update! Sweet! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I certainly did! Please R no flaming me though! Later!"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


End file.
